Hollow Hearts
by SweetNature
Summary: Sequel to A Reckless Affection. When Reyna Arellano thinks otherwise of Demi-High's 'it' boy Jason Grace, he does his best to prove wrong of her statement of the Hollow-Hearted Jason. Along the way, flashes of their old memories get sparked. Jason's girlfriend Piper McLean will do anything to keep her high-school life with Jason at a flat slate.(Read ARA for more sense)
1. Hollow-Hearted Jason

_**A/N ~ It's here! Hollow Hearts Chapter 1 :33 Just a quick note, if you like listening to music while reading, I highly suggest Hollow Hearts by Avian Roe. I was a bit curious of what other things are called 'Hollow Hearts' and I found myself listening to this song NON-STOP! I'm not sure what everyone's taste in music is, but I know this song isn't really pop, more like indie rock...and it's definitely not metal or screamo. Anyways...ONWARDS WITH THY HOLLOW HEARTS!**_

_**(P.S. OOC will be implied in this...I'll try to make it as close to their real personality as possible)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Reyna<strong>

I stare at my best friend's grave while eating my small lunch of caesar salad. Gwen died in such stupidity. It's all because Piper McLean gave Gwen a piece of peanut butter cake, when Piper clearly knew she was allergic to peanut butter. Her throat swelled until it was closed and she stopped breathing.

"You can't keep dreading about her Reyna." Someone said behind me. I turn around to see Annabeth Chase waiting for me with hands in her jacket pockets.

Annabeth and I have become best friends just a few weeks after Gwen died, although she could never replace Gwen's snarky comments, her open attitude, and unique personality.

"How much time until Home and Careers start?" I ask. Annabeth held up her 10 fingers, which meant of course 10 minutes. I stand up looking at Gwen's grave one more time before walking back to school with Annabeth.

"So, how are things with Percy?"

Annabeth shrugged. "Nothing much except that Rachel Dare keeps playing to many moves."

I smirk. "Don't hate the player, hate the game."

Anna did a small push on my shoulders while I was smiling at my excellent word play.

"What about you? Do you have any guy for you in mind?" I looked at Annabeth with wide eyes shook my head vigorously.

"Oh don't lie Reyna. You obviously still like Jason Grace."

I scoffed. "Please, I could careless about that demeaning boy." Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Well I heard he switched to our Home and Careers class." Immediately, I said, "WHAT?!"

"Aha! You do care about Jason!" Annabeth said proudly. My face flushed red. Darn this daughter of Athena. Annabeth's mother's name is Athena and she is absolutely wise, intelligent, and outstanding at getting the truth. Athena is a very professional lawyer and is #1 in the Law business.

"Alright then Chase. I still have _very tiny _feelings for Jason Grace. So what? He is dating the Queen of Hearts herself but goes by the name Piper McLean."

Blondie put her hands up in surrender. "Fine fine. Let's hurry we can't be late, and he did switch!" She said before running off like the wind.

"Okay." I then watch Annabeth run away in a fit of laughter while I just got a strike of realization. "Wait, WHAT?"

* * *

><p><strong>Reyna <strong>

"You two are always early aren't you?" said Hestia while writing on the chalkboard.

"Did you visit Gwen again?" She asked. I looked at the floor and knew that it was still a fragile topic. The bell rung and the room then got piled by numerous students fighting to go inside the class first. Hestia ordered us all to stand at the back of the room because she had a two-person project plan, and decided that the partners should sit together. Our desks were arranged like two of them are together and so forth behind it and to the recurring rows. (I'm horrible at imagery so think of rows with two desks next to each other instead of just 1 desk).

Just when the bell that meant 'class is now starting' went off, Jason Grace ran inside, but looking out of breath. "Almost late ?" The teacher implied.

When Jason finally got his breath back he answered, "My locker was bombarded with many letters, so half of the time between the periods was occupied by me throwing out countless lost hearts."

Annabeth softly scoffed and crossed her arms. "Or making out with Piper again..." She whispered. Luckily, Jason didn't hear her comment, but he stood next to me.

"Alright class, I have picked all your partners, but I just need to find it." Hestia said while rummaging through her desk.

"What's up Arellano? I haven't seen a letter from you yet." Jason whispered to me.

"Yes, and you won't, so shut it Grace." I reply.

Jason did the wolf whistle brushed his shoulders as if trying to act cool. "Y'know I've gotten letters from practically every girl in this school not including the single ones, but I'm waiting for yours."

I rolled my eyes. "Why? So you can declare yourself as the most liked guy in school? Not gonna happen Sparky." Suddenly an image of me and Jason with swords popped in my head while I was saying my last sentence. Hmm, weird.

"Playing hard to get...I see how it is."

"Don't you have to be playing tonsil hockey with someone called Piper right now?" I say now getting annoyed.

The obnoxious blonde thought for a moment, and then looked at me...well the side of my head. "Look me in the eyes, and say you don't like me, and then i'll stop bothering you."

God, why. I will completely melt if I look at his eyes. Danm his striking blue of seductiveness. I took a deep breath, turned to him, and simply said, "I do not like you, Jason Grace." I then turned back to Hestia throwing papers everywhere. Jason was obviously not pleased, and sigh in my mind.

_I win this round._

* * *

><p><strong>Jason <strong>

Hmm, I wonder what's up with Reyna. I'm not trying to be arrogant or boastful, but everyone likes me. Not necessarily in that way, but still. Of course I already have Piper McLean, who is perfectly perfect for me, but this Reyna chick is starting to get me frustrated.

"Found it!" Hsstia shouted out with glee.

"Alright then...Silena with Travis. Charles (Beckondorf) with Connor."

Wow, relationship partners got split up by the twins of mischief. "Katie with Grover, and Juniper with Percy."

Hestia went on and on with the partners, and finally she arrived at my name. "Jason Grace with..."

_Please be Reyna, Please be Reyna. _I will not stop at nothing to convince her to like me. Then, I will be irresistible.

"Reyna Arellano."

I looked at Reyna with a smug grin, while she gave me a sharp glare. Hestia pointed for us to sit at the back, and Reyna just sighed following her directions. We both sat at our desks as explained the project. Something about what you see yourself in the future, and etc.

"What do you see yourself in the future?" I ask Reyna.

"Obviously you can't stop bothering me, so might as well go with it. I see myself following my mother's footsteps, which is joining the army. Or maybe becoming somewhere in the politics. You?" She shockingly replies.

I thought for a bit. "I genuinely don't know. I'll probably take over my dad's electric company. It's high-paying and my dad has already prepared me for being the new owner when he retires, so maybe before that I can join the air force. I am good at battle, especially in the air." I say.

"I see."

Reyna was taking countless notes as I gave my notebook to Dakota in exchange of 2 boxes of cherry kool-aid. "So about that letter..." I began. Reyna looked at me with disappointment. "Look Jason, you're pretty cool when you aren't with a crowd, but you are hollow hearted. You give every girl who likes you some hopes that you will dump Piper for her, but really you just play them. Unless you will actually take appreciation to the letters you already have, you won't be expecting mine anytime soon." She bluntly said.

The bell rung, and Reyna immediately picked up her binder. "Wasn't that a bit harsh?" I tell her.

"It's only harsh since it's the truth, and the truth usually hurts." With that, she left the classroom leaving me speechless.

_Am I really hollow-hearted? _


	2. I Don't Need Some Roman to Ruin This

**Reyna**

"So, how's it going with Grace?" Annabeth teased. I rolled my eyes, and adjusted the way I held my backpack. Annabeth laughed. God, for a minute I really thought Jason was a cool guy when we talked about what we wanted to be when we grew up. But he just turns out to be an obnoxious, arrogant, attention-loving, popular boy.

After a few seconds of silence, Annabeth looked at me with her serious light blue eyes and asked, "Really though, what happened?"

I just sighed like always do when it comes to questions or giving out the truth. "What happened was that we had a nice conversation right up until he mentioned about my unwritten letter."

"Yikes. That's like the same thing I've heard form other girls who were pure before getting trapped in his cunning presence. He butters the girl up, and then BAM! Asks for what he wants and usually gets it." Annabeth informed me.

I was not surprised. He obviously only loves Piper, but he gives every girl who falls for him hopes and dreams about him someday leaving Piper for her. Although, it will never happen.

"Yay! There's the cafeteria!" Annabeth chirps in glee.

"And there's my locker! I'll meet you there 'kay?" I say, Annabeth nods in reply before making a bee-line to the lunch-line.

To the point where my shoulders started hurting, I dropped my backpack to the floor and dragged it to my locker while holding one strap.

Once I arrived to my ever so small red storage place, I saw Jason Grace with his annoying buddies, Bobby and Dakota walking my way.

Quickly fiddling with my lock, I was able to open my locker which concealed my face from the light-headed jocks. When I cautiously looked to see if they were still there, I only saw average teenagers depressingly walk inside the cafeteria. I sighed in relief and shoved my backpack inside my locker.

I swiftly grab my purple lunch bag, and shut my locker door closed. But when I closed it I was surprised with a stupid cherokee gift.

"Piper! How glad to see you." I say with a tortured smile and hint of sarcasm.

Piper looked unamused. "Save it Arellano, I came here to talk to you about one thing, and one thing only."

"I don't want to hear another boring story about how you persuaded another manager to give you something from the mall for free." I reply.

"Haha very funny Reyna."-Piper said sarcastically. -"As much as I do want to share a hilarious encounter, like I said, I came here for one thing. I heard you and Jason, aka my boyfriend, were paired up for a Home and Careers project." Oh, this is what this is about.

I gave Piper a fake smile. "Well you heard right. Can I go now?"

Piper's brother and sister-Lacy and Mitchell-blocked my way, and I realized there is no way outof this conversation.

"Look, I just want to make things clear. Jason is mine, and only mine. Our relationship is perfect right now, and I want it to stay that way. Are we clear?" Piper said now sounding more demanding.

"Crystal." I simply retort.

"Good. Now, let's go guys." With that, Piper and her siblings strutted to the cafeteria.

_Boy, she is clingy._

* * *

><p><strong>Jason <strong>

"I heard you partnered up with a girl from the top 10 hottest! Congrats man!" Bobby told me before throwing me the football with his terrible pass.

"First of all, your pass sucks, and second of all, you know I would still be with Piper." I reply. Bobby had his hands up in surrender, and swiftly caught the football in mid-air.

Reyna is beautiful and all, but I loved Piper before and I love Piper now.

"What's this about still being with me?" An all too familiar voice said behind me. I turn around to see Piper wearing a short sleeved, plain army jacket ontop of her brown ruffled shirt with matching black skinny jeans. For a popular girl, the tomboy-ish style suits her. She's not like one of those cliche mean, attention-seeking popular girls from the movies.

As Piper walked up to me, I put my arm around her before saying, "I was just explaining to Bobby here, that no matter what I'll still be with you." Piper smiled, and I gave her a quick peck on the lips.

Nothing can change me and Piper from being together...right?

**Reyna **

"No matter what i'll still be with you, blah blah blah!" Annabeth said mocking Jason who was utterly loud.

"I would give anything to see Jason get run over by a train, and we'll see how easy it is for him to say that same sentence while his bones are being trampled and crushed by the train's wheels. And, all his guts just squishing-" Percy covered Annabeth's mouth before she became a little bit too descriptive.

I looked at my sashimi sushi and pushed it aside, since I just lost my appetite from that wonderful story. "Graphic much?" I said.

Annabeth was going to reply but all I heard was mumbling since Percy's hand was still covering her mouth. After a few seconds of realization, Percy took his hand off of Annabeth, and she just started spitting in disgust.

"One, when was the last time you washed your hands?"- Annabeth said to Percy who was giving a _what? _face. -"And two, I'm sorry for ruining all over your appetites, but let's face it the guy is cruel enough to deserve it."

Suddenly, another scene flashed in my mind.

_"No guy, should ever just disappear out of the blue when a girl is getting a lot close to him." Gwen said giving me a good point._

_"Yeah, well I don't want to stab a dagger in his arm and twist it to make it even more agonizing!" I reason._

_Gwen just scoffed and crossed her arms. "Let's face it, the guy is cruel enough to deserve it." _

I was back to reality with a slight headache. God, these flashes or scenes have been occuring often lately. Maybe I should see a doctor.

* * *

><p><strong>Piper<strong>

As I take a small bite out of my veggie burger, Jason nudged me to get my attention. "What?" I ask. After swallowing the food in his mouth, he replied, "Lately, I've been getting these images or scenes flashing in my head right after someone says a certain word or phrase. Have any idea what this could be called?"

When I was just about to take another bite of my burger, I stopped and tried to think of plan on how I should play this conversation. He is starting to get his memories triggered. Gods, this is like the same thing when Percy remembered Annabeth the whole time he completely lost pretty much every demi-god memory of his. It's been 2 years since I made everyone bathe in the waters of the river of Lethe. I need to make him think it's nothing, so he won't look into it too much.

"It's probably nothing." I simply reply. Jason stared at me for a bit, but then shrugged and continued to devour his food.

_Phew, that was a close one._

"Hey Jase, I was thinking maybe we can do something tomorrow, since it's the weekend and all." I suggested.

"I'm sorry Pipes, but I promised Reyna she can come over so we can finish our Home and Careers project." He replied. Gods, I thought I told that Roman to stay away.

"Isn't it do in like a month?" I asked sounding a bit to defending.

"Well yeah, but she just wants it done as soon as possible so she won't have to see my face anymore."

I sighed. I guess this is probably a good idea. The sooner the project is done, the sooner Jason and Reyna don't have to spend time anymore because of their stupid project.

_Reyna has been my competition for Jason ever since! I'm just starting to get the life I wanted, and I don't need some Roman to ruin everything._

* * *

><p><strong><em>And scene...xD That's the end of Chapter 2 of Hollow Hearts. If you are new, please review, favorite and follow it would be much appreciated to see people actually like my stuff :p But anyways, hope you guys liked this chapter, have a nice day and remember<em>**

**_Stay SweetNatured :33_**


	3. Heat of the Moment

_**A/N ~ Just a reply to a guest who had some questions. These events are happening after the titan war, so I guess not much reason to interfere unless a very important quest is needed to prevail. Also, for giving the memories back, let's pretend this is how the Gods will judge they're kids if they are maybe worthy of some sort. Like seeing how they will handle this kind of situation. Other than that this is a fanfic, so usually you won't have to worry about those sort've things. **_

_**Now, the Greek demi-gods will come in from time to time, although I'm focusing on the Roman demo-gods mainly (except for Piper, Annabeth, Lacy, and Mitchell). **_

_**Jason is friends with Bobby and Dakota on this, if you have read A Reckless Affection I made them best friends along with Gwendolyn and Reyna. **_

_**Now finally, yes the Greeks got their memories wiped too, but like I said earlier I'm mainly focusing on the Romans.**_

_**Hope this clears things up for you guest. **_

_**NOW ONTO THY HOLLOW HEARTS CHAPTER 3 :3**_

* * *

><p><strong>Reyna <strong>

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay? I could supervise, or help." Annabeth asked looking as nervous as I am. It's Saturday in the afternoon, and me and Annabeth are parallel parked in front of Jason Grace's mansion. When he said his father's job was high-paying he meant it. Either that, or it's just because his mother is a famous TV starlet. Well anyways, the mansion had 4 stories, and it was quite white and modern. **(A/N ~ Sorry for the whole main boy as a rich kid cliche) **

"It's alright Annabeth. I think I can manage by myself." I reply.

Annabeth sighs in defeat. "Fine, but it's not you I'm worried about it. It's him. Remember to be at least a yard away from him at all times." I rolled my eyes, and pulled open the car door. After a quick wave of goodbye, Annabeth drove away from the mansion neighborhood.

While gripping onto my backpack tightly, I inhaled and exhaled slowly, and then started walking closer to the 21st century castle. When I got to the door, I tried devising a plan on how this project-making will act out.

_Alright Reyna, first you get inside and introduce yourself to any relatives that might be over. If none then you say a quick hi and get to work. Second, you think of some ideas, and from there we'll see how everything goes. _

Reluctantly, I rung the doorbell. Instantly, a girl who had shoulder-lengthed spiky black hair, stormy blue eyes, and a punk-styled outfit with a silver bracelet, opened the door. She looked about 24 (**Thalia is 7 years older than Jason-as said in the PJO wiki- and Jason is 17 in this fanfic so :p) **

I cleared my throat before saying, "Hi, I'm Reyna." The girl looked at me from top to bottom then back to top before replying, "I'm Thalia. What's your business here?"

"Well, I was supposed to be working on a project with Jason Grace."

"He isn't here right now, although you can wait inside." She said opening the door a little wider for me to get in. I stepped onto the welcome mat, and took off my muddy shoes just in case.

I thought the outside was big, but in the inside it was huge! A classy chandelier hung from the ceiling, and in front of me was a rounded double staircase leading to the upstairs. In the middle of the staircases was what seemed to be a formal dining room. To the left of me was a comfy cozy den, and to the right of me was an elevator?

"This is a nice house. Are you one of Jason's relatives?" I ask trying to spark a conversation to avoid any awkward situations.

"Thank you, and yes I am in fact his sister. I was told to watch the house until the Lare the maid comes, but I think you'll be fine." Thalia grabbed a studded leather jacket, waved a single goodbye, and then slammed the door shut.

_Now it's just me and a huge modern mansion. This is so typical of Jason to not be here when I made it perfectly clear, that I wanted this project done as soon as possible. _

I decided to try and find Jason's room, so we can get a head start on the project. Besides, if I could do the project all by myself and have Jason sign it, I would. Although Jason wants to do the project also, and threatened me by saying he'll tell Hestia that I only did it, so then we will both get an F.

After wandering through gigantic rooms and endless hallways, I found a door that several pictures of the nuclear symbol and a big yellow 'J' in the middle. When I opened the door, I was quite surprised on what I saw in the room. The walls were navy blue, and the floor was a black carpet. He had a desk with a fancy computer on it along with a cup filled with writing materials, a dark grey water bed, and a bookcase. There are some other furniture, but overall it seems like a regular teenage boy's bedroom instead of a rich teenage boy's bedroom.

I tossed my backpack somewhere near the desk and took a look at the books in Jason's bookcase. It was hard to read any of the titles because they were in English. Like everyone else in my school, I'm dyslexic. My brain was apparently wired to be able to only read Latin. The whole student body of Demi-High has brain wired to either read Latin or Greek. Luckily the school has a Roman and Greek program.

"Snoopy aren't we?"

I screamed at the top of my lungs as a finger tapped my shoulder. I turn around to see a cheeky-looking Jason a foot away from me. Me being my in-need of-a-personal-bubble-self, walked away an average distance away from the annoying blonde.

"Sneaky much?" I retort. Jason was still laughing as I cross my arms with anger. Hoping that the cross arms will give him a sign, it did not. He was still rolling on the floor dying of laughter. Thinking it through, I cooled off some steam and put myself in his shoes. I mean I've done that to Gwen many times and I only mean well.

Once Jason was finally able to breathe and talk normally with out breaking into a fit of giggles, I sighed.

An awkward silence spread the room fast, but I then broke it by asking, "Shall we start?" Jason nodded, as I settled myself in a criss-crossed position on Jason's water bed. He sat next to me with his legs hanging off the side of the bed as he spread out some sketches in front of us. "What's this?" I ask.

"It's some ideas for the project." He simply replied. I picked up each one and it had ideas from models to backboards to virtual slideshows! Every sketch I held made the stunned look on my face, stay as if I was frozen.

"These are great! Where did you come with them?" Jason scratched the back of his neck before answering me.

"What? Did you really think I'm not useful?"

I looked at Jason in the eye. "No, but it's just I didn't think you were this strategic. Especially with how you approach the topic."

"Well maybe you shouldn't judge a book by it's cover. Who knows, the book can surprise you." He replies having a good point along with his signature grin. I was going to retort his statement, but I couldn't find the right words. Why did I choose to look into his deep, striking, blue eyes. They are as mesmerizing as that never ending black and white moving spiral.

We both just sat there, staring at each other. I cleared my throat, and looked away and tried my best to stay focused on his sketches. Although, I couldn't resist to look back at him. But, not controlling my temptation was a huge mistake.

He swiftly grabbed my neck, and pulled me closer to him making our lips collide. It wasn't that kind of sweet, slow, kiss when everything is just romantic. It was the kind of kiss with passion, and lust. If I was thinking straight, I would've shoved the guy away from me and ran out the mansion slamming each and every door I had to go through, but I wasn't thinking straight. Like my mind was in shutdown while my body fended for itself, and right now all it was focused on, was Jason Grace.

He tasted minty like the icebreaker mints, and it just intensified the feeling of a chilling cold in my mouth. I was a good girl, a teacher's pet, a mature girl, but not I feel like a hormonal teenage girl. Jason picked me up, and I unintentionally wrapped my legs around his waist. We moved from our sitting position to a standing position where I was backed up to the wall, having no quick escape unless Jason allowed me to.

Our lips still hasn't broken apart yet, and I can already imagine Annabeth's look of disapproval.

* * *

><p><strong>AN ~ I had to put in some little spice right? xDD I never really was into this kind of writing with kissing and heat of the moments and such so don't expect this too often! It would be like one-time things. **

* * *

><p><strong>HEY HEY PSSSST THERE'S MOREEE :D<strong>

**Piper **

I parked in Jason's driveway with joy and excitement. I know Jason and Reyna are working on their stupid Home and Careers project tonight, but I just thought I could surprise Jason with some snacks. Okay, well the main reason I wanted to come here was so that I can supervise to make sure nothing 'happens' between them. I mean come on, Jason Grace with Reyna Arellano alone in a luxurious mansion together does not make me comfortable.

While pulling out the key inside the potted plant, I imagined what the two's faces will be. Jason's would be appreciative and surprised. While Reyna's will be irritated and surprised. Maybe I can sneak in some romantic actions here and there just to show Reyna that Jason is mine and will stay mine.

After walking inside, going through his maze of hallways, I found my self in front of his nuclear-symbol-filled door and sighed.

I place my hand on the doorknob, and turn it gently.

_Oh they will get such a surprise. _


	4. I Was Worried About Nothing

**Reyna**

The door flung open and Piper McLean was standing in the middle of the door frame.  
>"Surpri...!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, and so did I!<p>

I open my eyes, and screamed as my alarm kept going off. While gasping, I looked around me. Purple walls, white desk, light yellow carpet, and lilac couch. I sighed in relief.

It was only a dream. I thought.  
>"Reyna what's wrong!? I heard screaming." My older sister Hylla asked looking ever-so nervous (AN ~ Pretend the Amazons joined the war and Hylla also got her memories lost :3). "It was just a bad dream Hylla." It took Hylla a few seconds to render the words in her head, but after she did, her worried look turned to relief.

"Well, it's Saturday. Got any plans?" She asked while I change into some decent clothes. I wasn't in the mood to wear something good and uncomfortable, so I threw on a purple cotton, American Eagle sweater along with some black leggings.

"I'm supposed to go over Jason Grace's house to work on our project, although I think it's better if he came here." I reply while following Hylla who was gong downstairs.

She took a sip of coffee from her mug. "Why the change of plans?'

Oh y'know just afraid that we'll end up in a make-out session, and then get caught by his girlfriend who will most likely kill me the day after.

"No reason." I nervously answer. Hylla stopped walking, and turned around to look at me. She obviously suspected something, but thank at least she shrugged it off and continued making her way to our brightly lit kitchen.

Hylla turned on the stove and grabbed a frying pan from a small cabinet then placed it on the stove. She started frying some eggs and bacon while I took my phone to tell Jason about the change of location.

Can we just work on our project at my place? I texted. My big sister gave me a glass of orange juice, and as I started chugging it down, a dainty ding sounded from my phone.

Sure. Am I expecting a letter? :D, He replied. I was glad about how he was cool with it and didn't ask too much about it. Although I was annoyed by him asking about that stupid letter he's waiting for.

Good, and expect the letter at 'NEVER'-land. Seconds later, Jason replied again.

I shall go and find Peter Pan then! ;)

I face palmed which left a big red hand mark on my forehead. I applaud his determination, but seriously, he needs to give up on that letter.

* * *

><p><strong>Jason<strong>

"Piper, I think it'll be pretty weird if you stay." I reason. My car broke down just when I was going to head to Reyna's house, so I called Piper to drive me there, although now that we're here, she's begging to stay.

"Jason, I'm not comfortable with you two being in the same 3 feet radius, all alone, in her house, IN HER BEDROOM!" She freaked out. This is one of those times where my girlfriend becomes a bit too worried or clingy.

I sighed and tried to talk to Piper with a calm voice. "Pipes, we're gonna be working in their shack. It's where Reyna's big sister does artistic activities since it's her guilty pleasure. I won't cheat on you. I promise, the only thing I want form Reyna is her letter, and for this project to be done. Okay?"

Piper sighed also, "Alright." I kissed the top of her forehead, and then got out of the car. While running to the house, I waved goodbye to Piper as she drove away. Reyna's house wasn't as big as my family's mansion, but it's pretty big for a regular house.

I rung the doorbell and waited for someone to answer. A few minutes passed, and the door was opened by someone who looked like Reyna, but a lot taller and a looked a bit strict.

"You are?" She asked with a strict look and raised eyebrow.

"Um, Jason Grace." I reply.

Suddenly her expression softened. "You must be my little sister's project partner. She's waiting at my shack at the backyard. Why don't you come in?" She opened the door more, so I can go inside.

I entered the house, as Reyna's supposedly big sister grabbed a pair of keys. "I'm Hylla by the way."

"Are you staying?" I asked now regretting it since I realized it sounded like I wanted 'alone' time with Reyna.

Hylla narrowed her eyes. "No, I'm heading back to the university I go to. I was only staying here for a couple of days. Now although I'm not coming back, watch where your body parts go, or else I will kill you before you even realize a knife slit your throat."

I gulped. I put my hand on my neck imagining what it would feel like. It gave me goosebumps and chills.

After Hylla left the house, I made my way through the house to the back door which led to the backyard. When I opened the door, I saw the lights were on in the shack, which was much larger than a regular shed.

I opened the door, to find Reyna already tinkering with a blank backboard and air-dry clay. When she noticed I was there, she said, "Oh, hi Jason!"

Reyna barely looked at me as if she was trying her hardest to avoid my gaze. "Hey. I see that you already have an idea for what our project should be?" I say. Reyna simply nodded, and continued on the drawing board. Literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Reyna<strong>

I realized that when Jason was awkwardly standing in front of the shack's door, I was in a bit of a mess. I took a deep breath, and went back to my mature, stable ego.

"Should I enlighten you with my idea?" I asked Jason. He vigorously nodded as if he's been waiting to do something for years.

(If you have trouble imagining the shack, just imagine a mini greenhouse with two regular-sized rooms)

"Well, come here, and I'll explain." I took Jason's hand and guided him to the planning/drawing board. There, I had a picture of a backboard with numerous ideas or things to put on it, and a picture of the air-dry clay with also a bunch of worded ideas and things to put on it.

Jason stroked his imaginary beard as he studied the board. "I think we should have 2 tri-fold backboards so each of us will have 3 factors of what we see ourselves in the future, which will be job, family, and daily life or personality. Now with the air-dry clay we should sculpt 3-dimensional figures, symbols, or scenes that represent the factor."

I looked at Jason with a tilted head and raised eyebrow, which meant 'How did you come up with that in the time-frame of 2 minutes?'

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Nothing...I'm just a bit shocked. But, overall I think you have a good idea. Shall we start planning out ideas for the factors?"

Jason looked at the wooden table filled with art supplies, before replying, "Sure, but for now..." He left me hanging for a few seconds, and I was worried of where this was going to lead to, but then I was surprised by a splatter of purple paint all over my face.

"A paint war!" Jason finished.

I grabbed a big paint brush from the jar of brushes, grabbed a cup of gold paint, and flung it on Jason's leather jacket. His eyes became wide with anger, although it then turned into a mischief battle face. Jason swiftly took a jug of purple paint, and poured it all over me.

It was a good thing I decided to wear dirty clothes before this, and that the floor was covered with cloth that blocks paint from the floor.

"You. Are. Dead." I try to say murderously, but it had a bit of a hitched laughter.

Jason ran out of the shack while I chased him with a bucket of gold paint. Unfortunately, Jason was fast, but a little too fast. He fell to the grass because of a ditch, and ended up getting dumped by a gallon of bright, golden paint.

I thought this day would be filled with worry, but really it was filled with lots of fun.


	5. Ever Fallen In Love With Someone

**Reyna **

As Jason's clothes became gold, I laughed. Hmm, this is really one of the first genuine laughs I've had ever since Gwen died.

I didn't think too deeply about my thought, but when I was distracted, Jason reached his foot out, and tripped me! I was not suspecting it, so I lost my balance and fell onto of Jason. We both laughed, but then when I looked into blue eyes I stopped. He stopped as well.

"Um..." I say awkwardly. Although it seems like it didn't bother Jason because he tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear, and then leaned in. When he leaned in a bit closer, our lips met, and the kiss was not how I expected. It wasn't like the one in my dream that was filled with fast motion and lust. This one was slow, and kinda sweet.

Then, reality got into my mind and realized what I am doing is wrong. I pushed him back, and quickly stood up. "You're dating Piper." I stated. He looked at the grass with guilt. "Right..." He replied.

"I think I should go...clean up and all." He says. I nod agreeing with him. I gave Jason a hand to pull him up, and he took it which helped him stand up.

Instead of going through my house and going out the front door, Jason went to the side and opened the fence door. He gave me a quick wave before leaving and closing the fence door behind him.

I went inside my house, then closed the back door. While slowly walking to the downstairs bathroom with a shower, a trail of purple footsteps followed me. When I went inside the shower, all I can think of is why would he do that?

* * *

><p>"You...WHAT!?" Annabeth said while her voice cracked at 'what'. I wanted to be honest with Annabeth as we walked to the school's track meet, so I told her what happened last night. She did not take it well.<p>

"Reyna! He is pulling you into his trap just to get that stupid letter he needs from you." Annabeth reasoned. I wanted to believe her, although part of me doesn't want to.

When we reached the track, I kneeled on the grass to double-knot my shoelaces. "I know. My actions were unintentional Annabeth, I promise you I am not falling in love with Jason Grace."

As I stood back up, Annabeth sighed. When I tried to read her expressions, someone across the field behind her distracted me. It was Jason waving at me while he was playing a game of basketball with his friends. Reluctantly, I gave a small wave, but only to be polite.

I heard an obnoxious scoff behind me, and judging by Annabeth's glaring, who I'm about to face was not going to be pleasant. "Who are you waving at _Arellano." _Piper sassed. Piper and her clingy sister, Lacy, stood in front of me with glares and crossed arms. "I'm waving at my project partner." I retorted.

"More like my boyfriend. Listen _RARA, _stay away from my man." She ordered.

My eyes widened at _RARA._ God, I hate that my name's initials are RARA. It's humorously childish.

Our coach blew her whistle before I could retort to Piper's demand. The team lined up at the track course, with our positions ready to run. When coach blew her whistle again, I sprinted as a head start. Then, I quickly paced myself still leaving me at first place.

As I was about to finish the 3rd lap, I felt a foot touch my shins causing me to trip and fall. Although I just made it first in the finish, scratches were on my legs.

Looking to see who tripped me, the smirk on Piper McLean's face gave a dead giveaway. Annabeth helped me stand up, and immaturely stuck her tongue out at Piper.

"That tramp purposely stuck her foot out just to make you fall." Annabeth stated.

"You think?" I sarcastically reply. It's unlike me to reply like this, but I was too angry at the fact that my legs were injured.

_Piper seriously is obsessed with keeping Jason Grace. _

* * *

><p><strong>Reyna <strong>

I was limping my way back home with Annabeth, but Annabeth wanted to take a detour to the park. "Piper is really just a clingy, cheating, damsel in distress." Annabeth said to make me feel better. My legs hurt so bad, but mostly my knee because it was the first thing that hit the hard track course.

Annabeth gasped, and then quickly pulled me down to the bushes saying "Get down!"

My knee hit the hard dirt, and the blow of pain made me softly wail, which was then shushed by a stealthy Annabeth on high alert.

"I'm really okay Annabeth. Thanks for asking!" I sarcastically whisper.

"Shh! It's Jason and Piper, on the bench!" She whispered back. I peaked above the bush I was hiding behind and I saw the couple.

Piper was boasting about her accomplishments at track, but she only got them because I had to sit out all thanks to the injury she gave me.

"Did you see my get first place 2 times?" Piper asked. Piper was telling me Jason about the track meet, but the one thing that I only cared about that happened is the one thing she isn't mentioning.

"I saw you trip Reyna." Jason interrupted.

Piper's face fell.

The thought that Jason would even notice the event, and/or care about the event was shocking.

"Why the sudden care for what happened to Reyna?" Piper cautioned.

Jason breathed heavily before answering. "It was quite unfair"

"Alright coach. You can punish me later. but now..." Piper leaned in to kiss Jason, but he swiftly turned his head to make it be just a simple kiss on the cheek.

I stopped looking at the 2 of them, and looked at Annabeth who had a dropped jaw. "Did you see that? He just rejected her move on kissing him."

I gave Annabeth a confused look. "Just an hour ago, you couldn't even stand his name. But now...?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Well that was before I knew he really does care about you. Plus, if him being with you will make the daughter of an actor, squirm, then I will side with it."

_Boy, Annabeth really does not like Piper. _

* * *

><p><strong>Jason <strong>

I wonder what's happening to Piper. In the teenage drama movies Piper has always taken me to, the boys were always so oblivious to what really is happening with their mean, up-tight girlfriends and shy true-loves. Maybe thats the situation right now. Piper has been very different whenever I associate with girls. Specifically, Reyna. Reyna is really cool, and all but I love Piper. Reyna is just a girl, with mystifying raven black hair, warm brown eyes, a bright smile, spectacular future dreams, great personality, and...hold on. God, Maybe I have been liking Reyna lately. All I want is that letter from her, but maybe it's something more.

"Jason!" Piper snapped. I was deep in the train of thought, that I almost forgot I was walking with Piper across the park.

"I'm sorry, what?" I said.

"You haven't been paying attention to me. I said, should we go to Percy's party tonight?"

Oh, right. Percy's party is tonight. "Yeah, why some hesitation?" I asked.

Piper shrugged. "Well, Percy's girlfriend is Annabeth, and Annabeth's best friend is Reyna, and y'know what I think about the two."

I was going to tell Piper a lecture about how she shouldn't think that way to them or to anyone, but my eyes caught a sight that made me easily distracted.

Reyna was sitting on a bench that was in front of the park's fountain. She was wearing a big purple t-shirt, but it was fit into her size by the rubber band that held together the extra fabric to the side. Also, Reyna's hair was in a neat side-braid, but the thing I paid most attention to was the injuries below Reyna's denim shorts. Her legs were filled with the cuts and scratches, all because of a mean trip by Piper.

She was all alone reading a book, and judging by the expression of concentration on her face, it must be a good book.

"Piper, I think I have to go home and prepare for the party tonight. I'll see you later?" I said.

Piper first titled her head which meant she was confused with my rush, but then dismissed it with a shrug. She let go of my hand, and walked the opposite direction of where I was going.

When I was a yard away from Reyna, she still didn't notice me.

Although when I cleared my throat, she looked up. "Oh, hi Jason." She replied while closing her book.

"Can I?" I asked making a gesture that meant 'Can I sit down?'.

She nodded, and I carefully took a seat next to her.

"Listen, I'm sorry for what happened with what Piper did to you." I apologized. Reyna glanced at legs and slightly winced.

"It's fine. Besides, maybe when everything gets healed, and kids ask what the marks are, i'll simply reply, 'Why they are battle scars from when I defended our country!' " Reyna joked. I laughed at her intentions.

When I held my laughter, I asked, "What brings you to the park?"

"Well, Jason Grace, I was with Annabeth, but then she had to go and left here on this bench. I would go home, but my legs really hurt, so I decided to just sit down and read a book that I was holding. But the fact that everybody here has got somebody but me, is not helping me resist to go home." She explained.

"What do you mean by how everybody here has a partner is not helping you resist to go home?"

Reyna looked around for a bit, and I did also, realizing what she meant. "That couple in the corner should just get a room, and I really just want to get a pin and pop that heart shaped balloon that girl is holding." She sighed. "Love is weird."

Hmm, I wonder if she forgot about last night. "Hey, Reyna?"

"Yeah?" She replied turning her head towards me.

"About last night..." I started, but Reyna interrupted.

"Jason, what happened last night was quite fun. Although at the end, things happened...but you're dating Piper, and I respect that." She said before looking at her watch.

"Oh, wow. It's already 6! I should probably get ready for Percy's party. Would I see you there?"

I nodded at her, and she gave me a quick wave before standing up and walking/limping to her house.

I sat on the park bench still a bit dumb-founded. Reyna respected the fact that I was dating Piper? After all the cold and cruel encounters I've had with Reyna, she really is kind and mature.

Have you ever fallen in love with someone you shouldn't have?

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN ~ The mixed feelings shall now start! I have many things planned for this story for all of you...XD Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and i'd just like to say two things.**_

**1. If OOC occured, really sorry :/**  
><strong>2. Jasper fans, don't bother with your immature, useless, hate because I mean come on? Really? This is a fanfiction, specifically MY fanfiction. If you have a problem with what I shipwrite, then just leave. **  
><strong>Now this doesn't go to all Jasper fans, because at least most of you respect the fact that 'hating' is seriously not worth it -.- This message is for the childish Jasper fans who are too scared to get reported so they go as a guest and be anonymous and review with much hate.<strong>

**:p**


	6. Bobby and Jealousy equals A Truck

**Reyna **

"Should I wear my baseball hat?" Annabeth asked me while looking at herself in the mirror.

"Annabeth, this is just a casual party. Not a formal gathering." I reason. Annabeth went over my house to try and see what my opinion was on her outfit and accessory choices. This isn't like Annabeth, although she told me she wanted to dress nice for Percy. It's so weird how the girl tries so hard just to impress a boy, though sometimes they barely notice or appreciate it. Love is weird.

As Annabeth went through all my clothes that fit her, from my closet to my bed, she started rummaging trying to find something non-tomboy to wear. I of course thought it was pointless judging by the fact that Percy loves Annabeth for who she is, and not for what she wears.

"Annabeth, you are trying too hard. I'm sure a regular shirt and jeans would be perfectly fine." She ignored me while looking through the pile of my clothes on my bed.

I was already set for the party. I just threw on my purple t-shirt with Reyna on it in gold, some skinny jeans, and a denim jacket. Thinking too hard on your choice of clothing to me is just plain weak. Of course you'll have to dress appropriately, although thinking about the opinions from others on what you wear, is just not my cup of tea.

The doorbell unexpectedly rang, and I was visualizing either Piper McLean visiting me to give another lecture, or Jason Grace asking about a letter.

After wondering for a bit, I realized my question would soon be answered if I opened the door. I then rushed down the stairs, and opened the door to see a Bobby who looked casual yet quite handsome.

"Oh, hello there Bobby." I said. He looked a bit shy and nervous judging by the hand behind the neck.

"Hello Reyna." He simply replied.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

Bobby didn't answer me for a moment, but soon did. "Actually, I was wondering if you'd want to go to Percy's party with me."

I tilted my head with a raised eyebrow. Bobby's request was like how someone usually asks someone to a school dance...not a casual party. I really didn't have a partner, and Annabeth would most likely abandon me for Percy Jackson, so I guess I could go with Bobby.

"Alright. Although don't get any ideas. This is a casual gathering...remember that." I say. Bobby's face softened and seemed that some pressure on him just lifted.

"I just need to grab one thing before I can go." I tell Bobby. He nodded, and I ran upstairs.

"Annabeth there has been a change of plans. Apparently Bobby wanted me to go to Percy's party with him, and I agreed, so shall I see you there?" I informed Annabeth. She was too busy looking for an outfit that she just flailed her hand in reply

I took it as a yes, grabbed my house keys, went downstairs, and followed Bobby to walk to Percy's party. I lived only at the other side of his street, so walking was an option.

"Why did you want me to go with you Bobby?" I asked out of the blue. Bobby looked like he was ambushed with my question.

He cleared his throat, and said, "Well, I thought you were pretty cool, and well..." He trailed off, but I didn't mind.

The whole walk was a bit awkward, but then after a few minutes, we arrived at Percy's house. The music was loud, and the place was packed!

_Hopefully, Bobby will save me from the wild immature creatures we call 'humanity'. _

* * *

><p><strong>Jason <strong>

When I was first notified of Percy Jackson's party, I was not expecting it to be a party in which the entire school attended. Piper told me it was just going to be a small crowd...although judging by the barrels of expensive wine, Percy was not expecting the party to be a Sweet 16.

Dakota handed me a gold chalice with a red-colored drink. "Dakota, I am not gonna drink wine." I say. He lifted his eyebrow before chugging down his own chalice. "What are you talking about? I hate wine! It's cherry kool-aid!" He exclaimed.

I should've known better that the drink I was holding would be kool-aid. I hitched a laugh and drank the kool-aid. Though, I almost choked after being pulled to the stairs by some person with dark hair. With the slightest bit of hope, I thought it was Reyna, but the hair was not raven black so it was not Reyna. It was Drew.

"Jason! What a surprise to see you here! Y'know, you being a bit of a rival with Percy." She said trying to act all surprised.

"Umm, well this party was really an open invite so..." I replied awkwardly, although Drew was still smiling brightly at me. People used to call me a 'blonde superman' for some reason, and right now Drew looks like a black-haired barbie.

She leaned in closer to me, but I took a step up the staircase. She kept moving forward as I moved back, until Piper came out of the upstairs bathroom looking angrily shocked. "Drew!" She shouted. Though since this party was so loud...shouting was basically normally speaking in this case.

"Ugh...why did you have to bring the indian Grace? You could just be with a cool asian." Drew innocently said while batting her eyelashes. Piper got more mad, and narrowed her eyes at Drew while I backed away.

"First of all, it's Cherokee, NOT Indian. I've said this before and I'm saying it again...Jason is mine!" Piper retorted.

Piper said 'mine' as if I was just an item that she wouldn't share with the other kids in a playground. Is that what Piper thinks of me? A toy not share-able?

I was trying to decipher Piper's words as she verbally fought Drew. Though, as I thought while looking into the distance at the door, Reyna walked inside. With...with Bobby?!

He took Reyna's hand and led her to dining table filled with junk food. Since when was Reyna with Bobby? Since when did Bobby like Reyna? Why are those two together? How come Reyna is not noticing that he is trying to flirt with her? Why are they...wait...why do I care? It's not like Reyna's my girlfriend, much less even a friend. She's basically an aquaintance.

After wondering why I care that Reyna came with Bobby, I saw that Bobby put his arm around Reyna, and it unintentionally got me mad. "Right Jason, you're mine?" Piper asked I think, although I ignored her and rushed past her to get to Reyna.

I ran up to the 2, and when I got to them I was already out of breath.

Reyna first saw me, and I'm glad she did. "Oh, hey Jason!" She said loudly over the music. She took Bobby's arm around her shoulder, and he soon noticed I was in his presence.

"Hey Jason!" He said as if he did nothing wrong. He may be my best friend, and I'm not dating Reyna, though this is not approved by me.

"Hey Bobby, can I talk to Reyna? It's project purposes and very mandatory."

Bobby first looked confused, though when he nodded I quickly grabbed Reyna's wrist, and led her to the nearest room where we can have a private talk. The bathroom wasn't my best wish in which the room I hoped to go into, but that wasn't the point.

"What the heck are you doing?!" I exclaimed while frantically flailing my arms to emphasize my question.

Reyna seemed really confused. "I'm living, and unintentionally gone to this reckless humane party." She replied.

I glared at Reyna. "No, I mean what are you doing with BOBBY!?"

Judging by her expression, it looked like Reyna put two and two together and figured out the reason for this. "Jason, Bobby asked me if I wanted to go this party with him. It's just a party, not prom. Besides, why would you care? You're dating Piper!"

"So? This still does not make me okay!" I retort.

"What?! I don't need your permission for what I do! Just because we kissed once, does not mean you suddenly own me. It's been a week since then and we only had a short conversation at the park! You left me hanging, why would you do that?!" She reasoned.

I thought about her debate, and I realized she was right. I basically ignored her after the kiss, and then I shouldn't care about her and Bobby. We were never dating, and plus I'm dating Piper.

I sighed. "Look, Reyna...I'm sorry." I was going to continue with an explanation, though she interrupted.

"No Jason, just stop there. I think i'll just go. I shouldn't have gone to this party anyways.

* * *

><p><strong>Reyna <strong>

I opened the door, and stepped out the bathroom. I should probably tell Bobby that I'm leaving, but I didn't want to.

As I pushed past the crowd of high teenagers around me, I can hear Jason saying sorry countless times while trying to convince me to stay, but I just ignored him. He can't just do that. He can't play with my emotions, and ignore me the next recurring week. Then, he can't just think I need his approval and which boys I can be with or hang out with. Jason Grace cannot just use me like that.

I thought about this the whole time I walked out of Percy's house and across the street. Though, an alarming sentence made me stop mid-way on the road.

"Reyna WATCH OUT!" Jason shouted. I looked in front of me to see a gigantic truck heading toward me. My body just turned off. I couldn't move, I couldn't speak, I couldn't think. I was simply still and shocked.

When the truck was dangerously close, I felt a hard shove and I was pushed to the other side of the street.

The last thing I saw was blonde hair going on top of a truck while a loud crash sounded.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe...You all hate me for cliff-hangers especially my ARA readers...so SURPRISE!<strong>


	7. Well Done Jason, Just Well Done

_**A/N ~ Bring on the ranting and hating. I deserve it for always leaving or having writer's block in cliff-hangers :/ Im uberly sorry guys, it's just a lot has been going and i genuinely don't think you would want to read about the majority of my life conflicts so i shall present chu Chapter 7 of HH ^w^**_

* * *

><p><strong>Reyna <strong>

The scene that happened before me was the most suspenseful thing I ever saw. Just as I felt my eyes watering, I was about to scream out Jason's name until something confusing occurred.

Jason ran up to me looking flawless and uninjured. I was completely astonished. Did he literally survive that car crash? So many questions buzzed around my head that I couldn't understand Jason's words.

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked.

"I said are you okay Reyna?" He repeated with a soft tone.

"Me? What about you? You just surviv-" I looked over Jason's shoulder to see a small crowd of people circling the front of the vehicle. I saw the blonde hair again, and I looked at Jason. He didn't seem to like he lost any of his locks.

Out of curiosity, I ignored Jason and pushed my way through the crowd to see what really happened. I couldn't recognize the boy, though when he turned to his side and opened his eyes. The crazed blue eyes and tattoo of a lyre was definitely a dead giveaway. Somewhat literally. "Octavian?" I whisper.

I walked closer to him, and he looked fine though that's only on the outside. I can't imagine what happened to his bones in the inside. I mean, he did get hit by a ton-weighing truck.

Octavian coughed, and shivered when I took his hand. "Are you okay Reyna?" He asked before coughing once again.

"I'm fine, but you just got hit by a truck! I should be asking if you're okay." Octavian weakly smirked.

"Everybody move!" A low voice yelled. I turned around to see some paramedics pushing through the crowd. A gurney was being pulled closer by two paramedics following the one that was yelling at everybody. "Sir, I got pushed away from the street by my friend here,which caused him to be the one who got impacted by the truck here." I explained. The paramedic nodded, while the two other ones carried Octavian's body and placed it on a gurney.

Out of nowhere, the truck driver immersed from the crowd with hand on his bloody nose. I looked at the top of the truck and it seems the airbag didn't function.

"Ma'am, will you come with me please." The paramedic asked as he showed me that I should come with Octavian. I quickly nodded, and grabbed my bag.

"Reyna wait!" Jason yelled. I ignored him again, though he roughly grabbed my wrist to make me turn to him. "Reyna why are you going with him?! I mean Octavian has been your creepy stalker who has a crush on you ever since!"

I can't believe Jason.

"Jason! He just pushed me out of the way of getting hit by a truck! The least thing I could do is go with him to the hospital! Besides, as far as I'm concerned, he was much farther away from me than you were when I was about get hit, but at least he was noble to take the damage himself instead of yelling 'watch out!'"

With that, I stormed away from Jason and got into the ambulance.

* * *

><p><strong>Jason <strong>

Idiot! Why couldn't you push Reyna? Why couldn't you be the noble one Jason? Why did you have to be a wuss and just yell 'Watch out?!' Usually in the movies, watch out makes the person stop and freeze in place. Gods, I'm an idiot!

I haven't seen Reyna since the accident. I guess I'll see her in a few minutes since it's a school-day today, but she'll probably ignore me the whole day.

I took a deep breath, and then sighed. I got out of my car, and it only took me one step before being ambushed by Piper. "Jason!" She cried happily. Piper threw her arms around me, as my mind was still buzzing of guilt. "You disappeared from the party last night! Were you there though when Octavian got hit by that truck! It was very awful."

Piper went on and on explaining how her dad's coming back from worldwide premieres of his new movie, but I was really uninterested in the conversation.

"Great Piper! I'm happy you get to see your dad again, but I really need to find someone."

With that, I rushed away from Piper and inside the school doors.

Hmm, if I find Reyna, what will I say? Hi, sorry for not doing anything to save you? Hey there, sorry for everything at the party? Ugh, they all sound stupid.

As I kept practicing what my first sentence to Reyna would be, a glimpse of blonde hair in princess curls were at the corner of my eye. Annabeth! She should know where Reyna is!

"Hey Annabeth!" I call out.

Annabeth turned around, and looked at me with raised eyebrows. "What do you want Grace? And, if it's tips of where to bring Piper on for a date, I'm not gonna help again." She complained.

I gave her a displeased look, but then focused on my main problem. "That's not what I was gonna ask. I was going to ask if you know where Rey-" I was going to finish my sentence, but then I saw that all-too-familar raven black hair.

She was walking towards me, and out of impatience, Annabeth just walked away not knowing that I was looking for Reyna and that she was in front of me.

I had a big smile on my face, but then it faltered a bit because I saw that Reyna was walking alongside Octavian who had a cast on his left arms and was supported by those things that go around your shoulder.

"Oh hi Jason." Reyna said casually.

"Hey Reyna-" I was going to say what i was practicing in my head, though something distracted me. I looked down to see that Reyna was holding Octavian's right hand.

"Umm, why are you holding Octavian's hand?" I finished.

She looked down at there intertwined hands, and then looked back at me. "Haven't you heard? We're dating now."

_Well done Jason...well done._


	8. The Question Remains

_**A/N ~ Alright, I am in a good mood! Listening to Beautiful Times by Owl City (Not sponsored and/or mine), the sun is shining, it is Saturday, some very important exams are over, and WHOO!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Jason<strong>

I take a deep breath as I stand in front of Piper McLean's mansion.

After watching Reyna and Octavian all day, I just couldn't handle it. That's how I know I lover Reyna. It's always been her right? Never Piper. Piper is sweet, and wonderful, though she isn't for me. It's always been Reyna...

Camp Half-Blood, ahh I used to love this camp before all this love madness occurred. Love is quite weird. There's that new girl who comes into your life, and you just can't help yourself. But then, there's that life-long best friend that's been there always. Crossroads suck, especially when you know you are going to somewhere good, but then leaving behind something that will most likely become a burden.

Piper's beautiful Jason. She's the daughter of Aphrodite and although she is a bit of a tomboy, that's what makes her special. Unique. A knock-out?

Hmm...she's perfect. Just...too perfect.

Reyna her sturdy walls built up, ever since her broken past. And her cold yet truly big heart. She's pretty mixed up, and most guys will find her as a challenge and give up. Though not me. For some apparent reason, she still has some gates opened for me.

It's Reyna that I love. It's always been her.

I gasp. What was that? What's Camp Half-Blood? I must have blanked out for a while because Piper was looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Jason?" She asks.

"Oh, right. Umm, Hello Pipes." I reply trying to act cool.

"Hi Jason. What brings you to my home?"

You have to tell her Jason. Or else her love and yours will be full of lies.

"Piper...I have something important to tell you. You might want to immediately kill me right away since you're not gonna like the news I'm about to give you..."

I looked at Piper who started to tense up and look worried.

Just get it over with. It's like ripping off a band-aid.

"I'minlovewithReynaandIcan'tbewithyouanymore." I blurt out.

* * *

><p><strong>Piper<strong>

I blinked once. Twice. And then a third. My mind was still trying to process his fast words. Though It got out the most important words out of his sentence.

Love. Reyna. Can't. You.

I laughed like a maniac knowing that he's joking. Jason looked at me weirdly, and thats when everything came crashing down.

"Y-you...love Reyna. And c-can't be w-with me." I agonizingly repeat.

He cautiously nodded.

Once again, I giggled. Then laughed. "Again? Really?! History repeats doesn't it! Ha ha...well not today mother! I will get what is mine! And hehe...no ROMAN is gonna do this once again! Ahahaahaha"

I pyschotically chuckle.

Jason turned around, and was just about to dash off, though I grabbed his arm, pulled him inside my house, and locked the door.

"You are not. And I repeat NOT...going to leave me again. No. Not now. Not when everything was fitting into it's place!"

Jason held my shoulders. "Piper, you're going insane. Calm down. There's other fish in the sea, and your love...is just not me." He told me with a calm and poetic voice.

I started to break down crying, realizing my mental actions. Jason pulled me in to hug him, and I buried my head in his jacket. I can't be alone. Being alone is something most teenagers love, but for me, it's basically my fear these days. If Reyna is gonna have Jason after this, then...I won't let her!

"I'm really sorry Piper." Jason said while tightening our hug. "Me too." I say with my hyperventilating sobs. Immediately, I shoved Jason, and with the element of surprise, he fell to the floor. I took my celestial bronze dagger from my boot and pointed it to Jason. "I know I'm being quite cliche right now, but if I can't have you then...neither can Reyna."

Jason started crawling backwards as I stomped closer to him to hit him with my dagger. It's merely just a letter-opener for damage-use, but he doesn't know that. The son of Zeus still kept crawling...he is lucky I have a long floor. "Pipes, that is a dagger! Let it go before you hurt yourself."

Jason finally hit a wall and he started hyperventilating. "Don't worry. It's use for pain is not directed for me."

I was about to stab him, but then a call distracted me. "Piper! Stop!" A voice called out. I look to the direction of where the voice came from, and it seems the person threw a knife. The knife ended up knocking the dagger out of my hands, as my temper started to rise. From the shadows, a person wearing an oversized sweater emerged. They had a hood on, and looked like they were running after me. Before I realized it, the person tackled me.

My head hit the hard wood floor hard, causing my vision to blur. I just saw Jason and the stranger frantically move, head for the door, and that was all that I saw.

* * *

><p><strong>Jason<strong>

I was in complete shock. My girlfriend tried to kill me. A stranger just tackled her. And..just...oh gods.

After the stranger tackled Piper, they got off of her then put on a mask. They turned to me, as I started to sweat out of fear.

"Get out of here. Before she wakes up." The stranger commands. I didn't move, I just sat there, too afraid that this could all be a trap. "Leave or else!" They then shouted. That definitely made me leave, but I was taken a back with the shout. It was a bit of a higher pitch. This stranger is possibly more of a girl than a guy.

I ran home after that incident. Though, I did not get much sleep.

* * *

><p>"She has a very big bruise on her head. What the heck did you do to her?!" Percy questioned. He hit me with his book, but I didn't mind.<p>

"I didn't do anything. All I know is that I told her I wanted to break-up, and then everything became a blur." I lied. Of course nothing became a blur. I remembered everything so perfectly. Piper randomly shoved me, pulled an oddly-colored dagger from her boot, and then attempted to kill me. Soon after that, she was told to stop, by some mysterious stranger who tackled her to the floor, and possibly saved my life.

After everything, I was informed about the classified information that Piper was sent to a facility in which she will receive some therapy. A maid actually witnessed the whole event, reported it to Aphrodite, and then I guess that was the outcome.

Now, that Piper is out of the way, I can finally chase after Reyna once again. This Octavian thing has made things a bit more difficult, though I think Reyna will realize that I'm the better choice.

BUT! The question remained!

_Who was that stranger last night?_


	9. Mystery Guy Strikes Again!

_**A/N ~ Who was that person who tackled last chapter? I think we all know who they are *wink* *wink*. Though, anything can happen in Hollow Hearts :D**_

* * *

><p><strong>Reyna <strong>

_"Rey? Reynnaa?" Jason slurred as I looked over the recent sales and events in the Forum. Gosh, I'm the newly elected senator for New Rome, and my job is to keep track of the things that happen in the Forum, because due to old occasions, chaos occurs unless I can contain everything. "Jason, I am trying to work! This is important to me." I say sternly, though by the way I said it, any person with common sense knows that I feel stressed.  
><em>

_"Alright, but you need to keep calm. You aren't going to get through your first day with lots of stress and panic. Also, I've heard that lots of stress can cause pre-mature-aging." _

_I raised an eyebrow at Jason wondering where he obtained that information. "More of the girly girls here informed me of this on my walk here. Thankfully, Aurum and Argentum came to my rescue." I laughed, and so did Jason. i tried to focus on the statistics, though this question kept buzzing in my head. "If those girls were, 'girly-girls' then what am I? A girl who is like one of the guys?" _

_Jason looked at me with an 'are-you-serious' face, though I was. "Look, you're confident, intelligent, athletic, and you are the praetor. I like that you really aren't like one of _them. _"_

_My mind wasn't sure if that was a compliment, or an insult, but I just took it as something in the middle. "Great, anything I have that they don't?" He walked closer to me, and then stood next to me._

_"Well, you have amazing pets." He implied._

_"Oh" I just say sounding disappointed, and ended up looking back at the paperwork hoping not to be trashed with try-hard compliments._

_"And...you have me."_

_My eyes widen at the last thing he said._

_"_Oh."

* * *

><p>"Ow!" I say as I lift my head from the hard wooden cafeteria table. I looked around me, and Octavian was seated in front of me, and we were supposedly in school. Hmm, what was that dream? Praetor? Forum? It sounds like my life if I lived in the B.C.E. Roman Era. Though...why was Jason there?<p>

"You okay Reyna?" Octavian asked. I nod and stare at my sushi. I've been getting these dreams so often. Though it feels like they really happened. Especially since the dream is very detailed. Usually dreams give you bits and pieces, and then when you wake up, you just fill in the blanks.

What if these events are really real? Maybe...actually no. I'm just being paranoid. "Hey Reyna!"

Oh Gods.

Octavian looked at me with his irritated look. I know that look. It's the 'Jason-is-around-my-vicinity' look. Those two have had no good memories at all. I once heard that they caused a massacre in the caf..orum? Wait, cafeteria...that's what I meant. Once I felt Jason tap his fingers on my shoulder as if it was a piano, Octavian gave me another look, picked up his lunch, and then walked away. He wouldn't have done this unless I told him that there should be some ground rules with him and Jason.

After he got hit by that truck, and after I fought with Jason, Octavian immediately started talking trash about him. So, I said to control his temper, he should not be close to him, and or talk about him for a long period of time. Anyways, back to my piano shoulder.

"What Jason?" I ask, annoyed.

"Look, I just wanted to say that I am no longer with Piper McLean."

I furrowed my eyebrows. What was that supposed to mean? He breaks up with Piper McLean, and I'm the rebound? Even if their relationship was over I wouldn't want to be with him anyways. Hence, why I never wrote love letters to him, unlike the other girls in this entire school. Even Annabeth wrote one!

"Is that supposed to do anything?"

Jason looked disappointed. His smile wiped from his face just by my look. "Well...nevermind. You're with Octavian, you two should spend some time. Hope that this doesn't change anything. Heh, I just remembered I have to study for this Algebra test...bye." With that, Jason walked away rubbing the back of his neck and then shoving his hands in his jacket pockets.

Hmm no signs of making a move to becoming love interests. Weird. He's usually so open.

* * *

><p><strong>? <strong>**(Mystery POV o.o) **

"Can this situation get any worse? Hmm I guess since Piper is out of the way for a while, I can complete this task. Gods, I wish I can just show my face, but no, nothing is ever easy for us!" I yell out.

I sigh. My eyes follow Jason Grace as he exits the cafeteria and out of the school-building. That night I saved his life was such a close call. If I ever got caught, I would've been dead right then and there. Well...not dead, but I need to keep a low-profile, or else my plan won't work.

I let my arm rest on the branch of the tree I was leaning on. When I dropped my arm, I missed the branch and ended up getting all my weight pulled to the ground. "Ow! Gods...I hate gravity." I mutter.

My head picked up, and my eyes saw that Jason Grace saw me. _Pluto's Pauldrons! _I curse in my head. I realize that I haven't changed my clothes, and that he must recognize what I was wearing that night, to what I'm wearing now. Gods!

Immediately, I stood up and ran. Luckily when I crossed the street, many cars blocked him form coming towards me. Whew. That was yet another close one.

When I look around to where I ran...I noticed I went on the school grounds. As much as I want to sit on that bench and relax, I can't risk getting caught. _Who knew running in a dark sweatshirt under the sun could make it more tiring? Oh wait...basic science. _

* * *

><p><strong>Reyna <strong>

"I am not going to believe a tween-magazine, Annabeth. Besides, I thought you weren't into these kind of things."

Annabeth grunted. "I know, but I left my book at home, so to spend my time wisely for the rest of English, the teacher let me borrow this magazine."

I rolled my eyes. At first I thought Annabeth hated Jason...but now she's playing match-maker. Heh, she almost reminds me of someone else who did that, it was...oh right, Gwen. It's been 2 years, and I still remember her presence, and basically everything about her.

"Annabeth, it's already bad enough that I have to meet-up with Jason after school. Our project is sadly still not finished. Hopefully if we spend our time wisely, we can finish and I never have to see his face intentionally, ever again. Now, I don't need some stupid magazine to tell me about-" I grab the magazine out of Annabeth's hand to find an article story that will help me prove my point. "-How to know if he's into you or naw." **(I know it's a stupid vine reference...)**

Anna rolled her eyes, and snatched the magazine from my hands now.

I softly laugh, until I look straight ahead.

_THUMP. _

How long can I ever go without bumping into someone un-painfully? "Sorry about that..."

The person who bumped into me was wearing some peculiar dark clothing, and an odd mask. It looks like one of those creepy masks the people wore in 'The Purge'

Once I stood up, I was going to help the person, but they quickly stood up and ran past Annabeth and I. "What was that about?" She asked as if saying that they were rude...though they sorta were.

That was really weird.

Who was that person?

* * *

><p><strong>MYSTERY GUY STRIKES AGAIN! <strong>

**I bet you all forgot that Jason and Reyna still had a project :3 Here are some things to keep you excited for future chapters of Hollow Hearts.**

**1. Piper Heals (Sadly)**

**2. PROM IS COMING!**

**3. Mystery Guy shall be revealed!**

**4. Flashbacks are coming back...a bit too much.**

** Octavian octavian...what have you done?**

**6. Reyna Reyna Reyna Reyna...WHAT HAVE _YOU _DONE?!**

**Remember to favorite/follow and review :D**


	10. A Toy

_**A/N ~ I thought when I published this chapter first, that it was a bit...dull so I added a bit more sturf :3**_

* * *

><p><strong>Reyna<strong>

Maybe I shouldn't have finished my side of the project. Yes, I wanted this project as quick as possible, though I don't think it was necessary of me to have skipped the rest of school just to complete this ridiculous project much quicker, just so I won't have to see my ridiculous partner for much longer. Gods, I am so immature. Perhaps this is prevalent for girls who are partnered with guys she does not like.

I could start on Jason's side of the project. Though, what can I even start on? He hasn't given me his notes, even when I've asked him several times to hand it to me, just for emergencies. Like right now. He is late. Our project is due two days from now, and his tri-fold plus package of air-dry clay, has not even been touched yet!

I should've known better. I should have requested for a different partner. My gut told me he was gonna be the reason I fail this project, though my heart said that he could be different. Sadly, I went with my heart.

Jason Grace was supposed to be here an 20 minutes ago! His house is only a 5 minute drive away from mine. He is irresponsible. He is unreliable. He is...My eyes widened as my ears heard the sound of my squeaky backyard door gate opening. He's here!

"Sorry for my absence. I forgot that I left my tri-fold and air-dry clay here, and I wanted to start my project as soon as I came home. I would've come here sooner if this air-dry clay dried a little faster." Jason explained with an apologetic smile and almost watery blue eyes.

Why is his eyes so blue? It stands out so much. I bet if every girl who knew Jason took a survey about him, with the first question as 'What do you notice first about Jason Grace?'...everyone's answers will be his eyes.

It's like a drip of white paint on a black canvas. It sticks out.

"I see that you certainly did not let time go to waste. I've finished my miniature sculptures, and I have everything I need for my tri-fold. My only problem is that I don't have any glue."

Jason swept his hair back, and I softly laughed a bit because he suddenly looked like those slick, popular boys from the 80s or 90s.

"Um, here is the glue." I passed Jason a tube of glue, and when my cold hand touched his warm one, I oddly shivered. Jason smirked before gluing all his papers on his tri-fold.

I never thought he was gonna do that. Maybe he's just trying to impress me. Does he really like me? I've heard the rumors that they broke up, but I never believed it even though Piper has become absent. Perhaps Jason Grace has changed. Though, what about Octavian? I mean, I'm already his unofficial girlfriend, but that was just out of pity. It would tear him apart if I break it off with him just to be with Jason. I don't even know if Jason likes me. Or that I like Jason Grace.

_"Bring it from the top!" Gwen shouted. I'm surprised she volunteered to direct this play. Camp Jupiter hasn't had one of these events in the Forum for a while, but I can't believe she forced Jason and I to play the leading roles. These past months felt like a chess game of me against Jason. Winner supposedly decides our relationship. Ever since this play started, I feel like Gwen has been playing my turns._

_Anyways, I got into my character. A girl who likes this boy - how obvious - but she's so shy that she dresses like a boy around him, just so that if she is embarrassed, she can be in relief that it wasn't really her. _

_Gwen fixes my cap which was on backwards to make me, looking like a boy, more believable. "And action!"_

_"Ray, I'm surprised to see you in the theater. I thought drama was never really your thing" Jason said. I turn around, and walked closer to him._

_"Oh, hey Jason." Gods, saying sentences in not a proper manner is very difficult. I tried my best to look nervous, as said in the script, and hopefully I didn't over-do the anxiousness._

_Jason took one step closer. "Is there something you wanna say?"_

_I sighed. "Well, there is this friend I have, who likes this guy, and he's sorta like you. She doesn't have the guts to say her affection, and she's hoping that he could make the first move, if ever the affection is mutual. Do you know any idea how she can sort've make the guy do the first move?"_

_I turned around, so it seems like my character can't face Jason's character's intense blue eyes._

_"Wow. Seems like your friend is in quite the predicament. If it were me, my honest opinion really doesn't answer the question, but here's what I think. I think, that your friend should show who she really is, and finally say her feelings."_

_I can hear Jason taking a step closer. Whew. It's time to reveal yourself character. With a turn of my feet, I faced Jason while taking off my cap. I can feel my hair fall behind me. I take a step forward, and then breathed._

_"I like you Jason Grace."_

_Jason smirked._

_"I love you Reyna Arellano."_

_Hold on. Did we just say our real last names? Oh Gods, we were supposed to say the fake ones. What if everyone noticed! I stood there shell-shocked, I completely forgot what I was supposed to do, until Jason's lips crashed to mine._

_Right, I was supposed to kiss him. _

My Gods, what was that dream? I opened my eyes, and saw Jason...and we were kissing!? Immediately, I pushed him away.

"What was that for?!" He said.

"What do you mean!? I have a boyfriend you know!" I yelled back. Jason looked at me with confusion.

"You're the one who kissed me!"

Did I really do that. Was my dream not really a dream? What are these dreams. They feel so real...almost like memories. These 'dreams' have been coming to me constantly.

They need to stop.

Is it wrong I kinda liked it? Oh yes of course it is! You have a boyfriend Reyna! These dreams have been coming to me ever since Jason took a big step _back_ in my life. If I want them to end and go on with my ever so great/normal life, he needs to not be a part of the picture.

"You need to go..." I simply say as if nothing happened.

"Wha-why?! Do you not remember what just happened? I mean you felt something right!?" He replies with a confused/anger tone. Jason had pleading eyes and he moved his hands in a way to show exaggeration.

"It doesn't matter...you need to go. I'll finish the project, and we'll go our separate ways." If all these stupid dreams are because Jason. And the only thing linking me to Jason is this project...then I might make all this end.

"I don't _want_ to go our separate ways! I-" Oh gods, is he really gonna say it.

"I-lo-...think you're awesome." Jason finished awkwardly. Of course, he was going to say it, but he didn't because he doesn't feel that way. Case closed.

"I have a boyfriend Jason. Plus, I don't want to be some rebound, some sloppy second, some immature young lady who stole another girl's boyfriend. Perhaps the only reason you possibly 'like' me, is because your relationship with Piper went downhill and you need a shoulder to cry on. Face it Jason, you're for once, _alone. _"

Jason relaxed his shoulders, though I can tell he wasn't to happy with what I said. His blue eyes were wide, and he just stood there in shock. I pushed him back a bit so he'll get out of my shed, and soon after, I closed the door.

I'm so stupid. For one second. One measly little second...I actually thought he L-word me. But no. I feel like to him, I'm just something he can play with.

Simply...a toy.


	11. Problem 1 Check

_**A/N ~ Lack of updates...truly my fault. Sorry guys, lots of things going on in school, getting ready for finals, end of year field trip, just ughh ;_; At least in summer i am all free :D**_

**_P.S. If you can, please review, know that they are never ignored and they brighten up my day with the fact that somebody took their time to review a reckless chapter of mine :3_**

* * *

><p><strong>3 weeks after Jason and Reyna's project has been handed in. Plus 2 weeks before the big night :D Prom!<strong>

**Reyna**

"2 weeks Reyna." Annabeth reminded me. The veggie burger that was halfway in my mouth dropped on my plate. 2 weeks before Prom and 2 weeks before the anniversary of Gwendolyn's very own death. How reassuring. Piper still hasn't healed from her head injury, though I bet she'll most likely appear at Prom. Jason is still trying to get me like him. And...Octavian has gotten very clingy.

"I know Annabeth. Hey, have you handed in your permission slip yet?" I asked. For our end of the year field trip, we're going camping for 3 days. My mother has already signed my permission slip, and I've handed it in.I just hope Jason doesn't get assigned to my group.

Annabeth took out a folded piece of paper from her pocket and waved it around. I nodded Annabeth checked her watch and her eyes became bulbous. "It's 7:30, we should probably head to school now." She started packing her things up, and noticed that I just sat on the picnic table without moving a muscle.

"Reyna, we need to get to school!" She said while nudging me. I shook my head. I've gotten so many headaches lately, my brain literally feels like it's fried.

Annabeth sighed, and walked away without a word.

Hollow hearts. Hollow, hollow, hollow, hearts. An example of a hollow heart, would be Jason. Perhaps me too. I don't love Octavian much less even like. It was a sympathetic compassion.

I facepalmed while muttering insulting words to myself. The upcoming dates are so messed up. 2 weeks til Prom, which is the exact same date Gwen died, and the exact place Gwen died. Also, tomorrow is the end of the year BBQ. I bet everything's gonna be messed up.

Gosh I sound so negative right now. I need to be happy. Jason and I haven't communicated, which means a smooth road with him right now. Plus, it's almost the end of year of being a Senior. Goodbye Highschool, hello Camp Jupiter.

Wait, what's Camp Jupiter? Hey, it's that stupid camp in my visions or daydreams or nightmares. It feels so familiar, even though it's mythical.

I sigh, while staring into space. After all, staring out in the distance is quite the greatest philosophy ever.

Yesterday became a blur. I wore a a white tanktop with a blue denim vest on-top of it. I need to stick on the brightside of today. Such as, the delicious food that will be served form school and isn't actual trash.

I laid on Annabeth's behemoth of a beach towel, and played with the green grass around me. I closed my eyes and took in the refreshing heat from the sun, until I didn't feel it anymore.

I opened my eyes to see Jason shading me. "What do you want?" I say with a rough tone. Jason had an ice-pack on his lip which I could see was swollen and cut. He also had a bruise on his cheek.

"Hey, what happened to you?" I then asked with more softness.

"Oh, um, just some jerk I met at the park. That's not the point. Notice how you're boyfriend isn't here? I think you need to look into the reason of it more." He said. I was going to defend Octavian to Jason, though he ran away before I could even let out a breath.

Octavian isn't here, even though he promised he would. No, Jason must just be leading me to a trap. Though...he barely has a brain. Maybe I could just make sure.

I stood up, and quickly told Annabeth that I forgot something at home. When she told me it was okay to get it, I immediately ran to Octavian's house. Fortunately, he lives near the school.

I ran as fast as I could until I reached Brooklyn drive. Octavian's house number was 11, and I opened the door with the spare house key they leave under the stone on the doorstep. Octavian's car was in the driveway, but not his parents. Home alone playing video games?

A loud thump, came inside the house, and I kicked the door open. When I got inside, a lamp was shattered on the floor, and there was Octavian, with a girl who wasn't me. It was...Piper?! That...that...UGH!

All I felt, was betrayed. Lied to. They were kissing and once they realized I was there, they broke apart. My face felt hot and my fists clenched. "Reyna, I can explain!" Octavian said.

"No." I simply said.

My ADHD started kicking in. After all my self-control, all the feelings I've kept inside, came out. Specifically the anger feelings.

I grabbed Piper's hair, and threw her on the floor, and off the couch. Octavian tried to hold me back, but I just elbowed him on the nose, as blood came out. Piper was screaming and mumbling, but I couldn't make out her words. I punched Piper square in the chest, and she let out an 'Oof!'

After a bajillion physical movements towards Piper and Octavian. They both were laying on the floor with many injuries. When I walked outside of Octavian's house, I slammed the door shut behind me, and then felt shame as soon as I walked down the steps.

_What have I done?_


	12. Problem 2, Check

**Reyna**

When I got back to the BBQ, I made a bee-line to Jason. At first I thought that was a stupid move. I thought for a split second, that what if Jason set this all up just so I can be with him, and he'll finally have all the girls in school fall in love with him. Then I realized his injuries. Did Octavian do that to him? I need to know what happened, so I guess Jason is the only other witness I can ask.

As I was near the blonde, he stared at my hands. When I realized that there was blood on them, I instantly put my hands behind my back. My face was still red, my fists were sore, and I'm probably pouring waterfalls.

"You okay?" He asked.

I sniffed, wiped my eyes, and kept my head tall. "Yes. I should have known he would do this. Thank you for telling me." I say.

Jason gave me a weak smile, and gestured for me to sit down next to him. He had a perfect spot to view the whole event. Most of the students, were playing capture the flag, t-shirt edition. We both watched at each team's stupidity and blindness of being unable to find the other team's flag/t-shirt. It was quite funny, and frustrating. I then remembered what I came to Jason for. I took a deep breath.

"Jason. What happened, to you. And how did you know Octavian was gonna be with Piper?" I asked. Jason just glanced at me. Just by the way he looked, it seems that he's deciding whether to tell me the truth or not.

He sighed. "Well, it all started when I came to visit Piper. It was my fault for her injury, so I thought it would be nice if I just visited once. When I came into the hospital, Piper's doctor told me she was released with Octavian. I ran to Octavian's house, and found them making out while watching a movie. It didn't break my heart. I always knew Piper was quite a player. Once I saw them, I told them I was going to tell you. I dialed your number, but before I could call, Octavian punched me right on the lip. Then he pushed me down your steps, and destroyed my phone during the process. I came here, and now it's the present."

* * *

><p><strong>Jason <strong>

_"Hello, my name is Jason Grace, I was wondering where Piper McLean is?" I ask a nurse. it's Piper's last visiting day, and I figured since she is in the hospital because of me, I thought I should just visit for a bit._

_The nurse checked a clipboard, and then turned to me. "I'm sorry Mr, but Piper has been released by her apparent best friend, Octavian?" _

_I nodded at the nurse, as many scenarios went through my head. Once I got out of the hospital, I thought of the first scenario that would be the most reasonable. Octavian and Piper are in quite an affair._

_I ran to Octavian's house in a flash, and all I heard was an over the top loud, action movie. I kicked the door open, and found Octavian's arm around Piper's shoulders, while they were kissing. After all Piper and I went through, I wasn't heartbroken. I knew this day would come. Piper always seemed like a player to me. Though I realized Octavian's relationship with Reyna. She would be torn to see this. Then again, she shouldn't find out any longer than she has to._

_"Octavian! What are you doing!" I yelled. The two broke apart, and Octavian walked up to me. _

_"What does it look like? I'm with your ex-girlfriend, are you blind?" He retorts._

_"Jason, what you just saw, let's just keep a secret, okay?" Piper said._

_I glared at Octavian. "You have a relationship with Reyna! And you're cheating on her?" _

_Octavian rolled his eyes. "Reyna is oblivious to what is happening right now, so let's keep it that way."_

_Anger filled me. He should not hurt Reyna. Not like this. Not especially because she has a dumb boyfriend who is so desperate. I reached in my pocket to take out my phone. I dialed Reyna's number, and then held it up as Octavian walked away._

_"Reyna doesn't deserve this. She doesn't deserve lies from her boyfriend. So, I'm gonna tell her what she really deserves. Th truth!"_

_Octavian ran back up to me, and then punched me on the mouth. "You wouldn't dare Grace!"_

_"Oh yes I will." Once the words came out of my mouth, Octavian then pushed me down his steps. I tried reaching for my phone that was besides me, though he crushed it.  
><em>

_Octavian then kicked me off his porch, and proceeded to go back in his house along with Piper._

* * *

><p><strong>Reyna <strong>

"I see." I said. I didn't know what else to say. I usually have all the words, but this time, I don't.

I decided to rest my head on Jason's shoulder, and just stare at the surroundings along with him. Life sucks. It's filled with so much ups and down. Especially in relationships. It's like the whole world is against me. "Life is so reckless." I say.

"An affection is so reckless." Jason replies.

I smirk. I remember when I said that to Jason right after Gwen's death.

Hold on. Huh? Reckless affection? I never was near Jason during Gwen's death. Oh no, here comes my stupid made-up memories. I shook my head, to try to think of something else, and once I lifted my head, I did think of something else.

"Hey it's that hooded person!" I say. Surprisingly, Jason said it too.

"You know them?" I asked while raising an eyebrow. I remember that hooded guy, I wonder how Jason knows them.

"Yeah I do. They helped me." He replied. I raised my eyebrow even higher. The hooded guy saw us, and then started running. I stood up and followed them. I stopped midway, to look back. "Are you coming or not?" I yell. Jason weakly stood up, but then started running at lightning speed.

We followed the guy through the park, the school grounds, the neighborhood, right until we ended up in the cemetery. They were close to Gwen's gravestone. The guy was almost stepping on the flowers I brought her.

"Get away form that grave!" I shout. The guy looked down, and immediately stepped away.

"Who are you!? And why have you been stalking us." Jason asked loudly. The guy put his hands up as if we were wolves needing to be calmed down.

"Look. I can't tell you who I am. Not yet at least. Just know that you aren't who you think you are. Prom is your last day." They said. Jason and I give each other weird looks, and once we looked back at the guy. They recited some kind of fortune from a fortune cookie.

"War and light has made evil thrive.

In their hands are forgotten lives.

A loss shall mend when the time is right

Or else the two will cease to reunite

When the cursed affection reach no closure

Gone shall be the half-bloods' rover"

I tried to decipher what that meant, and by the look of Jason's, it seems he is trying to understand it too. War and light made evil thrive? Gone shall be the half-bloods' rover? Aren't demi-gods, mythical. I look back at the guy, but they just suddenly disappeared.

"Where did they go?" I ask all shocked.

Jason shrugged his shoulders, but with an angry look. "I don't know, but I think we're missing something. Something that could apparently end many lives."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Just wanted to say thank you for the reviews :3 It gave me a will to continue, since I now know that people are actually reading this :DD<strong>_

_**The guy has brought a prophecy. Hmm, that could narrow down who you think this person is 3**_


	13. Problem 3, Check

_**A/N ~ HINT ON WHO MYSTERY GUY IS! They are not Rachel! Plus, it is Chapter 13...the unlucky chapter.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Reyna<strong>

I rummaged through my drawers trying to find my purple toga. When I was young, my father gave it to me before he left. Toga's are usually supposed to be worn, but I use it as a blanket to make it feel like as if he was actually there. I absolutely cannot have lost it. It is the one thing I treasure out of all of my possessions. Hylla always thought that it was silly of me to keep it. She was given a toga too, though she never cared for it. She hates our father for leaving, she hates our mother as well, even though she does come back sometimes.

"Looking for this?" Someone said at my doorway. I turned my head and there, Hylla was holding my toga with a disgusted look. I sighed in relief and snatched it from Hylla's hands. Immediately, I shoved the item in my duffel bag which was already filled with neatly folded clothes. "I still can't believe you keep that rotten thing. It has no meaning at all. He thinks we just forgive him by leaving a simple piece of cloth that is supposed to be a piece of him." The words came out of her mouth as if they were poison.

"Hylla, I need to pack. I have no time for your hatred towards dad. I'm leaving tomorrow, and I tend to be prepared." I reply as I double check that I have everything I need.

My older sister rolled her eyes, and then returned to her room. This is all an act. I know she still loves dad, and I know she's still just hurting. Hmm, maybe I should apologize for my rudeness.

I walked outside of my room, and found Hylla's door open with a small crack. I peeked inside, and found her hugging her own toga while laying down in her bed. I thought she threw hers away. Perhaps she just couldn't and have hidden it through all these years. Hm, go figure.

When I went back inside my room, I was surprised by a blonde staring at my baby pictures. I instantly shut the door, so that Hylla won't spot this trespassing idiot. The sound of my door being shut made the blonde jump.

"Jason! What are you doing here?!" I ask while flicking his forehead. He flinched, and then started rubbing his forehead which was slowly turning red. "I needed to talk to you." He simply replied.

"Oh I'm sorry, is the front door not working?!" I retort.

"Well...I didn't feel like getting face-to-face with your sister." I face-palmed myself, and sat on my bed. "If she finds out you came through my window, you won't be face-to-face. You'll end up fist-to-face!"

Jason shivered at what he might've imagined what it will feel like getting punched by my over-protective older sister. "Look, It's been a few days since our interaction with that hooded stranger. They finally talked, but they give us a prophecy? I don't know. Either way, I think we're involved in something dangerous."

Jason might be right. I've thinking things through about what the hooded stranger said, but I could careless of what they said. What matters to me is who they are. "You could be correct, but I don't care about what they said unless I know who they are! For all we know it could just be one of Piper's friends making us go on a wild goose chase!"

"Reyna! Did you take my phone?" Hylla shouted in the hallway. Oh no! She's coming here.

"You have got to go. Will talk about this more tomorrow. Just sit next to me on the coach bus." I whispered with a panicked tone. I pushed Jason towards my window, and then he jumped out, missing the awning. My eyes became wide, thinking that he was going to sprain one of his limbs due to the height from my second story to the ground. Although something took me with shock. The wind became stronger, and it seemed like it carried Jason to a safe-landing. I was to ask Jason what just happened, but the sound of my door opening made me quickly turn around.

I shut the window behind me, and then tried to put on a poker face. "Umm, hey Hylla."

She raised an eyebrow at me. "Have you seen my phone?" She asked questionably.

I shook my head no, and shrugged my shoulders. "Umm okay...tell me if it comes up."

With that, Hylla left my room and I let out a sigh of relief. That was close...and very unusual.

* * *

><p><strong>Jason <strong>

My feet tapped vigorously on the bus floor. I sat all the way in the back of the bus while listening to some rock music. My homeroom class are the first ones to get in the bus. Sooner or later, Reyna's class is gonna arrive, and she is gonna question me about what happened last night. I don't even know what happened last night! I thought I was gonna land flat on the ground, but instead I find myself being picked up by the wind.

I closed my eyes trying to imagine the possibilities of why that happened. I shock of pain spread on my shoulder, and when I opened my eyes, an angry Reyna was glaring right at me. She forcefully took out my earphones, and yelled, "What the heck happened last night?!"

"I don't know! I don't know!" I repeated.

Suddenly, my teacher came up to the both of us, and Reyna quickly took a seat next to me. "Is anything going on here?" She asked.

Reyna gave her a convincing smile. "No, I'm sorry I went out of line for a second. I promise no more inappropriate actions from now on." The teacher nodded, and went back to the front of the bus.

Reyna sighed, and buried her face in her hands as I looked at the back of the bus. "I'm sorry. It's just so many things have been going on and..." I interrupted Reyna by tapping on her shoulder. "I thing you might want to add another thing to that list." I nervously say. Reyna raised an eyebrow at me, while standing up from our seat.

Both are eyes became wide by the sight. "We aren't the only ones going in the middle of the woods are we?" She said.

There, in front of my eyes was the hooded stranger in their parked car that was not too far away from the bus.


	14. Jason Knows

_**Hello there my wonderful leaders. Welcome back to my domain where I hypnotize you with my awful writing :D Sorry, I'm being modest. Anyways, It is the 1st of July! Summer has officially started, and I am ready to bring my writing game back. Thank you so so so much for reviewing, it really makes me feel glad that someone out there likes work. So tysm 3 Anyways...BACK TO HH 14**_

* * *

><p><strong>Reyna<strong>

"Reyna, sooner or later, your seat is going to bend back and break." Jason said. I looked behind me one more time, and the same black vehicle was following us. That horrifying black hooded guy was in front of the wheel. I wish I can just make out what their appearance is. Find out who they are, but unfortunately they are wearing a mask. "We still have 4 hours til we arrive at the camp site. Sleep! We're gonna be doing a lot of work once we get there."

I sighed, and planted myself on the comfortable bus seat. "Alright, but just keep a watch on that horrifying creep. Them following us in the middle of the woods is quite terrifying when you've seen many horror movies." I said shivering. Jason smirked at me as I raised my eyebrow. it seems like every time I'm with him, I am bound to raise these bushes over my eyes.

"Is _the _Reyna Arellano _scared_?" He replied. Well then, apparently all he heard from my sentence is creep, middle of the woods, and terrifying. Sometimes I wonder what goes on in his blonde mind of his.

My eyes rolled while I stared at the seat in front of me. I checked my small, white watch and it seems we do have 4 hours til we arrive at the campsite. I want to sleep, but how can I? A murderous person is stalking both Jason and I. Though I wonder who they are. They have got to take off their mask at some point right? Their identity can't be that important. So many theories were buzzing through my head like bees in a hive.

I need to sleep. I need to sl-

* * *

><p><strong>Jason <strong>

I continued to listen to my music, until I felt a sudden weight on my shoulder. When I looked down, Reyna was finally asleep. Well what do you know? The terrified Latino came to her senses and slept. I sighed at breath-taking raven black hair. To be honest, I am scared as well. With this so-called prophecy, and this guy stalking us. I mean I've seen what they have done. Piper got a concussion from this guy! I don't even know if they are a guy or girl. Since I'm pretty scared, I wonder how Reyna feels.

The bus stopped with a quick brake causing me to almost hit my head on the seat in front of me. Reyna was still sound asleep, so I tried my best to keep her that way. She needs her rest. Carefully, I raised my neck to see what the commotion was. "Class, good news! We have an extra camper!" My homeroom teacher announced. When I saw their choppy cherokee hair, my heart sank.

Please don't sit in the back, please don't sit in the back. I kept crossing my fingers, but when I opened my eyes, Piper skipped the the empty seat across Reyna and I. "What a pleasure to se-" Piper started, but she stopped talking once she saw Reyna sleeping on my shoulder.

"Oh, didn't know you moved on so quickly." She said with a calm angry look.

"Well I didn't know green was your skin-tone now." I replied, referencing to the envy I am sensing. Piper narrowed her eyes, though they weren't directed toward me. They were toward Reyna. Yup, Piper McLean is jealous.

Piper cleared her throat. "I am positively, definitely, not jealous. Especially of Reyna Arellano." She said while crossing her arms.

"Whatever." With that, our conversation ended. Seeing Reyna calmly sleeping made my eyes heavy. Dozing off wouldn't hurt anybody...

"Jason! Wake up!" Someone said while I was vigorously shaken. My eyes were hard to open due to the fact that my mind is still stuck in dreamland. Plus, I have not been this comfortable ever since I woke up this morning. When I finally opened my eyes, Reyna's blinding flashlight made them close again. "If you want me to wake up, don't make me blind first!" I reply. I heard the click, and I figured that Reyna turned her flashlight off.

She pulled me up, and I stretched my arms. "Sorry. Though, you've been sleeping for quite a while, but we're finally here." Reyna said while pointing out the window. I looked out, and saw the lush forest that surrounded the beautiful lake. Never seen a clean wilderness I like this before.

"Alright class! You know you're partners, now let's get all our supplies set up. Um Reyna, the other teachers and I have talked and yes you are allowed to have your desired partner. Do not disappoint me." Reyna's homeroom teacher said before leaving the claustrophobic coach bus.

I raised an eyebrow at the smiling Arellano. "Who is your desired partner?" I ask. I hope it's not Octavian. Oh gods what if it is? What if it's Piper?!

"It's you, idiot. There is a crazy hooded guy with us, and I feel more safe if the only other person who knew about this guy, is with me." She explained. Oh wow. I wonder how she was able to convince the teachers to have a boy and a girl sleep in the same tent. I bet she promised that there will be no PDA. And that stands for both Ps.

When all the students got their backpacks gathered. We followed the teachers out of the bus. As soon as the last student came off, the bus swiftly drove away. I looked at the scene again, and I was greatly astonished. Hopefully, this hooded guy does not ruin this trip.

"First order of business students would be to set up our tents. Go ahead, chop chop. Remember this will include in your grade." A teacher said. I saluted them with 2 fingers, and followed Reyna as she picked a spot.

"Maybe the tent could be here? Not too far, not too close form everybody else?" She said. I nodded and unpacked the supplies. I took a minute to look at the serene surrounding once again. Then, my eyes landed on the black figure. It's them. My body turns to Reyna, though she was so deeply involved in setting up, that I couldn't bring myself to worry her. "Hey Reyna, i'll be right back." I say. In reply, Reyna just waved her hand.

Hoodie started walking away,so I followed closely behind them. We walked through streams, fallen trees, and many piles of leaves, until they came to a stop. I heard rustling behind me, so I took a glimpse behind me to be surprised by the sight. "Piper! What are you doing here?!" I whisper to her.

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here?!" She whispered back. We narrowed our eyes at each other, but our stare-off was interrupted by another voice.

"I believe the real question here is...what are both of you doing here?" The hooded person said.

"Well I'm here because Reyna and I are on our tippy-toes because you scared us with this stupid prophecy!" I shout. The hooded person only crossed their arms. I tried my best trying to see their face, but their hood was so in-depth that all you could see is a shadow. Almost as if there wasn't even a head there.

Piper let out a frustrated sigh. "I think it's obvious why I am here. You're the one who got me into a serious concussion, plus I've seen you visit me in the hospital. Mostly when you thought I was sleeping,but no, I was squinting. I'd like to know who exactly stalked and hurt me" She replied.

The hooded person let out a laugh. It sounds like a high-pitched laugh. This must be a girl, but who?

"Both of you I guess need to know my identity. Well, you need to promise me one thing. You must promise me one thing. You. Cannot. Tell. A. Single. Soul. If you do, I will kill you, and I mean it." She said.

Piper and I looked at each other, and then nodded. I heard the hooded girl take deep sigh. Then, she slowly took off her hood and mask. Immediately my jaw dropped along with the widest eyes ever.

"You aren't supposed to be here." I say.

* * *

><p><em><strong>MWUAHAHAHAHA HOODED GIRL IS REVEALED! Though only to Jason and Piper ;) So she's a girl...perhaps it may be Rachel. Maybe it really isn't her. Maybe I'm tricking you and that it was Rachel this whole time. Or maybe it's someone completely different. Maybe I'm bluffing. Or maybe I am not...<strong>_


	15. Can't Get Any Better Than This

**Jason **

"Annabeth." No wonder she wasn't able to come to the field trip. Annabeth put her blonde princess-curled hair into a high pony-tail. Hold on, she can't be the hooded guy. Reyna was with Annabeth when the hooded person bumped into her. Plus, at the BBQ, Annabeth was clearly playing capture the flag in front of my eyes. She was not in the outskirts of the scene.

My eyebrows furrowed as my eyes watch the blonde cross her arms and grin. "You know what I'm thinking of, so answer the question." I say.

"Jeez Annabeth! Pluto's freaking pauldrons! You were _specifically _told to _not _tell them our identity!" Another voice said behind us. I turn around and see an angry Rachel Dare with clenched fists. Huh? Rachel is wearing the same hood as well.

Piper and I looked at each other with confused expressions. "Wait, so there is two of you?" Piper asked. Annabeth raised an eyebrow at Rachel as if asking for approval if she can tell us more. "Might as well tell them the whole plan I guess!" Rachel shouted out as she paced with frustration. Boy she does not look happy.

Annabeth sighed and rolled her eyes at her partner. "There is 5 of us. 4 of us are meant to watch you and the 5th tells us what to do. 2 of us are supposed to watch from the outside, and 2 of us are supposed to watch from the inside..."

"The 2 that are in the inside are very close to you Jason. If they want their identity revealed, then you'll see tonight." Rachel explained this time with a calm tone.

"Jason!" I hear Reyna call out far back to the campsite.

Rachel muttered something to Annabeth and they started arguing with whispers. It ended as Anna let out a grunt. "Alright, you two need to go back. People will start wondering. You're questions will be answered by the boss. The next time we will talk will be tonight, once everyone is asleep."

"Jason!" Reyna calls out again.

"Go now!" Annabeth yells. She then ran deep in the woods while putting her hood on. Piper and i started running, but we were stopped by Rachel. "Look, before you leave, you cannot tell anyone! Especially Reyna. You'll find out later when you meet the boss." With that, Rachel left and followed Annabeth.

As I ran back to the campsite with Piper, the question buzzed in my head. Wait, who is the boss?

"It's obvious sparky." Piper said with an annoyed tone.

"Excuse me?" I retort. She facepalmed herself as if I said something idiotic. "You know you mutter what you think a lot. It's obvious. The boss is Gwen." I stopped running wanting to ask more questions, though Piper just quickly zoomed out of my sight.

Gwen? How is Gwen still alive?!

Guess i'll have all my answers tonight.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Later that night~<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Jason <strong>

"Where are you taking us? What if we get caught?!" I said while feeling a little bit nervous. Rachel and Annabeth led Piper and I through the deep forest, and with every tree branch that cracks, I instantly jump. This is very nerve-racking because in a moment, I will finally get some answers. Everyone keeps talking about some Camp, and all I'm thinking is that 'did something happen during a summer camp they went to?'

Rachel and Annabeth came into an abrupt stop, causing me to walk into Annabeth. She sighed. "Grace, I thought you would've been much more...Roman than this." She said. Anna narrowed her eyes at Piper, and Piper shrugged her shoulders with a non-persuasive smile.

Once I stood up, I realized that we stopped in front of a big tent. Almost the size of an apartment. Rachel went inside the tent flap, and the 3 of us followed. Inside were 5 beds, bulletin boards with a bunch of pictures of Reyna, Piper, and I, and there was a dry-erase board filled with information. _What is all this?_ I thought.

Annabeth directed us towards some beanbag chairs, and as I sat down, I noticed a girl with the signature hood, sitting in a regular chair in the corner, talking to her...glass of water?

"They're here." Annabeth said to the girl in the corner. The girl put her glass of water on a table, and then slowly turned around. Once the girl, was fully facing us, I recognized her light brown hair. When she pulled back off her hood, everything was so obvious.

"Aren't you two a sight for sore eyes." Gwen said with a grin. Gwen laughed, but then instantly became serious. She rested her cheek on her left hand that formed in a fist.

"Before I begin, let me answer some questions."

Many questions were forming in my head, but the main one splurted out of my mouth, "How are you alive? You ate peanut butter, and it made you unable to breathe anymore."

Many sighs sounded the room followed by face-palms. "He doesn't have his memory yet." Rachel said.

Memory? What memory? Those weird dreams I have, that seem like they actually happen?

"Jason Grace. Look into my eyes." Gwen said. I didn't know why she wanted me to, though I just followed her instructions without question. "Alright now. Think. _You never listened to Reyna Avila Ramierz-Arellano, your fellow Praetor, and you left her._"

Gwen said that sentence with all seriousness. I tried my best to keep looking at Gwen in the eye. I didn't break the contact, though it was all too much. My head started aching, as Gwen started glaring at me. My mind felt like it was about to explode, but then, it clicked. Like there was a switch that had just been turned on. "I remember." I say. Everything. I remember everything. The brainwash, Camp Jupiter, Reyna, EVERYTHING! And...Gwen.

"You were poisoned...by, by YOU!" I shout out at Piper. Annabeth laughed followed by 2 more laughs behind me. It was Dakota and Leo.

"Jason is back!" Dakota cheered, he patted my back, and then took a seat next to Gwen.

Gwen had a smile on her face. "Well done. But, the problem is still among us. Like before, hit me with your questions first."

"How did you survive the poison?" I asked.

She took a deep breath. "Well, the poison was a fraud. Apparently the Hermes child that Piper bought the poison from, tricked her."

"Yeah. The 'poison' was only a mixture of sleeping juice and this chemical that makes frothy. I figured out all this out when the body we buried, was basically a realistic statue. Though, how did you manage to do all of this when you figured out that the drink wasn't poisonous?" Piper explained.

"Well Piper McLean, I overheard your deal with that Hermes child. Knowing it was a child of Hermes, of course they were gonna play a poison prank on you. I've done it before. Anyways, I instantly knew you were going after Reyna, so that's why I ended up in her real seat. I faked my death trying to play it as a prank on my own, but then I wondered what it would be like to be normal for once. So, I faked my death, and ran away. I explored the world with my pegasus, and I decided to take a visit after the Giant War. When I got back, I heard your plan of brain-washing everyone with the waters. I thought of going after you preventing you from doing this, but then, Rachel here came to me and told me about the prophecy. It was going to happen no matter what. Through all these years you were in 'highschool' I wished that Jason and Reyna would fall in love on their own once again, though it never happened. Rachel then came back to me, and told me that she didn't tell me the whole prophecy. She left out a loss shall mend when the time is right or else the two will cease to reunite. The loss is me. I just appeared lately, and I'm trying my best to get you and Reyna together, such as preventing the girl who created this mess, to make things worse." Gwen finished while staring at Piper.

"Why don't we just tell Reyna her memories, we fall in love, and everything is over." I implied. The 5 of them exchanged looks, and then turned to me.

"To get your memories back, all I did was say your biggest regret. Remember, every demi-god became brain-washed. I don't know everyone's biggest regret. Heck, the Gods told me Dakota, Leo, Rachel, and Annabeth's biggest regrets. They wanted them to apparently help. But, back to the point, Reyna is the key. I can't go telling everyone's biggest regret if I don't them. Reyna needs to get her memories back on her own, that is how everyone will get their memories back on their own. If Reyna's memories are forcefully given, then we'll be stuck with countless demi-gods all clueless."

Man, we are in some serious stuff.

"Oh also. If things don't get fixed until midnight at Prom, which is in 1 weeks, everything will be over, and everyone will permanently lose their memories." Rachel said.

"Oh can't this problem get any better?" I say sarcastically.


	16. Real Chapter 16!

**Jason**

I took my time to get back to the camp. It's probably midnight because I can't see anything except for the places where the moonlight shines on. Crickets were sounding symphonies as my feet tiptoe over brittle branches. I can't believe Gwen is alive. I can't believe that the hooded guy is actually guys! That probably explains why their heights changed. Like when they attacked Piper, that was probably Dakota. Perhaps, in revenge for 'poisoning' Gwen.

Up ahead, I saw the camp-site. The bonfire is still faintly lit. I stared at the small flames, being mesmerized. Everything is happening so fast. I even still have a headache due to all the memories coming back. Gosh, losing your memory twice is a pain.

I found the big, red, rounded tent that Reyna and I stay in. Once I got in, there she was sound asleep. I went closer to her, though when tried to check if she was really asleep, her body was actually pillows! "Where have you been?" A stern voice said behind me. A lantern turned on, and I saw Reyna's angry expression.

Oh gods.

"Just out for a midnight stroll..." I say with the most horrible poker face ever. Reyna still looked angry, and wasn't changing any slight emotion at all. "Well, did this 'stroll' have anything to do with Piper McLean? You know I am very observant, and I couldn't help but notice that while you were gone, Piper McLean was gone too."

My eye widen, wait they shouldn't, I can't look suspicious. I need to play this cool. "Reyna, nothing happened. She told me this morning that she had something to tell me, and I was hoping it would be an apology that I can pass on to you. Unfortunately it wasn't. she wanted me back and I argued with her until she accepted the fact that I said no." Does she believe this? I think she'll believe this story.

Reyna sighed and her expression calmed. Yes! I did it right.

"You know what that girl has done to me. She put me through a lot after she 'accidently' caused Gwen to die." Reyna said. Boy, wait til she knows that she is actually alive.

"Yes, I know everything, and I am telling you that nothing else happened." I reply to her with fingers crossed behind my back. We met eye contact, and I could already see the hurt. Gwen really did mean a lot to Reyna. I remember back at Camp Jupiter when those two became so close just by 1 hour. There barely was any time since then that they ever spent apart. Realizing all this, I peck a kiss on Reyna's forehead. I come closer to her and wrap my arms around her.

"You'll get through this...I promise."

I won't fail you Reyna. I won't.

* * *

><p><strong>Reyna <strong>

"WAKE UP YOU MAGGOTS! RISE AND SHINE! WE HAVE A BIG DAY TODAY!" A teacher yelled while blowing her whistle. Both Jason and I jump up by the sudden loud sounds, and we laughed at each others reflex stances. We both looked like below average ninjas.

I really want to believe what Jason said last night. Although, something about it seems off. I shrug my reluctance away because I trust Jason. I know he isn't exactly someone who you think you can't trust, but I trust him.

I hang up a blanket barrier between Jason and I so we could dress up in some more casual clothes. Eventually, the barrier fell, though fortunately I was already dressed. It Jason who shrieked like a little girl. The moment was priceless.

"I'll meet up with you outside. I think we're doing some races, and then heading to the lake." I explain to Jason. He nodded, and I went on my way.

Many students were dispersing from their tents, and following our gym teacher who was leading an army march. Everyone lined up behind him, and stomped in an uneven rhythm. I walked normally with the crowd, and ended up next to Annabeth. "Hi Anna." I say. Annabeth looked at me and had a wide smile. "Hey Rey. What's up?" She asks. "Nothing much."

We passed through a small stream, where so many people tripped on and ended up getting their bottoms soaked. I wish Piper was one of those unfortunate few. Oh how much I would pay to see her get humiliated. Though it still won't add up to how much pain she made me go through.

"So...Jason Grace." Annabeth told me. She had a very flirty look at me, and I just replied to her with a blank one. "Nothing is going on with Jason and I." I say. Annabeth shrugged. "Well I don't know, you two are sharing a tent..."

Oh gods, maybe that does look like we're doing something.

"We are just intimate right now Annabeth. You wanna know the truth?" Annabeh pleadingly nods her head, as we came to a stop near countless groups of camping gear.

"Look, I really like Jason. I do. Though, I saw him sneak out of the tent, and I also saw Piper sneak out as well. He says that Piper asked him to be hers once again, and that he rejected her. I want to believe Jason, though I something still feels fishy." Once I was done explaining the event to her, Annabeth's eyes widened, but quickly went calm again.

"I'm sure he is telling the truth..." She had a nervous look on her face, and then she suddenly ran off away from me. Does she know something that I don't? Is something really going on? I shook away the thought. No Reyna, the two closest people you have, are not betraying you. Just leave it at that and don't make things bad!

The teacher blew their whistle again, causing many of us to cover our ears. "Alright students! Let's see how much you've paid attention in class! Today we have a relay race! You will have 5 challenges! Once you complete these camping-related challenges, you're group will be rewarded to have access to spend time at the lake! You can make your groups, but only with groups of 6!" After the teacher was done explaining, they blew the whistle, and my group was already formed by itself.

It was Annabeth, Percy, Jason, Bobby, Dakota and me. We all headed to the first station, and took a look at the challenges. Task 1: Blow up the air bed. Task 2: Build a proper campfire. Task 3: Roast some hot-dogs, and marshmallows all until they are hot and cooked. Task 4: Assemble the tent. Task 5: Put everything together to create a mini-campsite.

"It doesn't seem too hard." I say.

"Well then lead the way Arellano." Percy said.

I grin at what he said. Leading the way has always been fun for me. "Alright then. I think we should multi-task. Percy should blow up the bed due to his strong lungs. I think I am able to create a proper campfire, and i'll have Bobby to roast. For assembling the tent, Annabeth is intelligent enough to figure out how to assemble it without the instructions, and to help build, it will be Dakota and Jason's job. Okay?" I explain.

"Okay." They replied. With that, we all headed to our assigned jobs.

I head to the fire station, and a fire pit was already built. There was the supplies in the cooler, and I knew exactly what to do. I placed the twigs, sticks, and leaves in the middle of the fire pit for it to act as the tinder. Then, I take the logs and build them to look like a teepee. I left a small opening so I could light the tinder. When I looked inside the cooler, there was only some rocks and no matches. Gods, really?

I took the spark rocks, and tried my best to spark the tinder. After many, MANY tries, I was finally able to light the fire. Bobby had an excited look on his face, and took and held a rake with hot dogs and marshmallows on every point. "Where did you get a rake?!" I asked so surprised.

Bobby didn't reply at all. He just stared at the fire and watched the food cook with a hungry expression. Well then.

Just as I help Bobby get done with the food. Everyone else was done with their task also. We brought everything together, and to me, we assembled the perfect mini-campsite.

We all raised our hands, and the teacher blew their whistle while pointing at us. "Chase's group is finished! Have fun at the lake, or watch the rest of these maggots squirm!"

Dakota, Bobby, Percy, and Annabeth all yelled with excitement, and we all ran to the lake. The 4 of them immediately ran off the boardwalk, and cannon-balled in the lake.

Jason and I both looked at them from a distance and watched in amusement. I just stared at their fun, and Jason suddenly said something out of the blue.

"Hey Reyna?" He asked.

I turn to him, and he turned to me. "Yes?" I reply.

"Remember when I kissed you on your forehead yesterday?" Oh that is memory I won't forget.

I nodded cautiously, as Jason walked closer to me. He came to a stop, and leaned down so that we were face-to-face. He was basically one-inch away from me. We were practically breathing each other's air.

"I should've just kissed you for real." He whispered. I kept eye-contact, but it was extremely hard. His blue eyes, and the way he said that sentence made my heart skip a beat.

No doubt about it. He was intriguingly close.


	17. Couldn't Get Worse Right? WRONG DAKOTA!

_**A/N ~ FOR A RELENTLESS SINCERITY READERS. That story will continue once Hollow heats is finished. Right now I'm trying to focus on one Jeyna story because there are other fanfics I am planning to write. Sorry!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Jason <strong>

"You idiot!" Gwen shouted. She raised her hand and smacked me right across my face with a strong force. Gods, why does she have to be good at hand-to-hand combat? Maybe then, my jaw won't feel numb right now. Rachel entered the tent, but then immediately ducked as Gwen through a sword towards her. "Umm, Gwendolyn-"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

Rachel shrunk as Gwen yelled at her, and then tiptoed her way to the far corner away from Gwen. I would join her, though right now I am in yelling custody. "Why are you not more careful! Do you know how this could ruin our plan?!" Gwen screamed with frustration and slammed her hands on a desk. I looked at Piper with a nervous look, and she threw me the same expression. I hold up a finger about to ask Gwen a question until Annabeth's hands put mine down.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Look Grace, earlier, Reyna told me she likes you. That is good, though she is suspicious. She apparently found out that you snuck out here. It's going to blow our cover, and that is why Gwen is angry." Annabeth explained. My head cleared, and I finally understood why gwen was freaking out. She must be in so much pressure. I mean we do have only 6 days tip Prom comes.

"Haha!" Piper laughed, though her sunshines were soon blocked by a rare thunderstorms called Gwenulonimbus. "You should not be laughing little princess of Venus! After all, you were caught to. Reyna saw both of you sneak out at the same time and guess what? SHE THINKS YOU TWO ARE TOGETHER!"

Gwen seriously is losing her cool. I wonder how come I haven't heard the camp wake up yet. I mean Gwen is quite loud even if we re really deep in the woods.

Dakota, who was sitting in a chair playing with a Rubik's cube, finally decided to fix the problem and headed over to Gwen. He wrapped his arms around her, and Gwen didn't push him away. I heard them quietly talking, and it ended with Gwen sighing. Dakota broke apart, gave her a peck on the cheek, and then went back to solving his Rubik's cube.

"I'm gonna go take a walk for fresh air. All I have to say now, is that Piper, you have to figure out a way for Reyna to forgive you, and for you Jason, you've chased after Reyna when we were young and succeeded. Do it once again, except now I would actually be happy for you two." With that, Gwen wore her hoodie and exited the tent.

* * *

><p><strong>Reyna <strong>

My eyes shot open as I heard a twig snap. "Jason!" I whisper loudly. My hands started nudging him until I realized the unfamiliar touch. I open the blankets only to see a pile of pillows. He snuck out again! I crawled out of my tent, and look at Piper's. She shares a tent with Lacy, and Lacy who is afraid of the dark always has a lantern on. I walk closer to their tent to find out that Piper's shadow didn't appear. She must've snuck out as well.

What are those two up to? 2 nights in a row sneaking out? Something is definitely going on. I am not sure romantically, though I feel like it is. But, I have more faith in Jason. Innocent until proven guilty. That is what Annabeth's mom's okay.

I grab one of Jason's sweaters, and suddenly heard a shout. I swiftly hid under my blanket to make sure no one would suspect me if the camp woke up. Surprisingly no one did. I exit out of my tent once again, and headed to the direction where I heard the screaming. When i looked at the ground, I noticed the all too familiar pattern Jason's cleats had. He really shouldn't where those when he does not want to leave a trail.

I follow the trail for about 15 minutes, and finally reached a bright tent. I heard voices inside. Seems to be about 3 girls, and 3 boys? Perhaps another school? Rule-breakers from ours? I wonder if Jason and Piper are in there. They can't be there.

My feet decide to step a little bit closer to the tent, but then I stepped in a pile of leaves. The rustling was apparently so loud, that it interrupted their conversation. I heard one of the people inside walk closer, and I jump to the nearest bush. They opened the tent, looked around, shrugged their shoulders, and then went back inside. "Phew!" I sigh in relief.

I could've sworn that was Jason. When i took peak, their height looked about the same.

_Okay Reyna, it is now or never! _

I run back to the entrance of their tent, and took a deep breath. The moment of truth.

I jump inside the tent, and gasps filled the place. I looked around, and found Jason...sitting next to Piper! With his arm around her shoulders! "Jason! And Piper?!" I say in shock.

Jason and Piper looked at each other and realized their position. Jason quickly took his arm off of that girl and they scooted to opposite sides of a couch? In a tent?

I turn around to see if there were more secrets, and of course there was. Annabeth was here too! "Annabeth!? Rachel?! Dakota?!"

They all looked at me as if they saw a ghost, and I finally understood what was going on. Sadly, it was the bitter truth. "Jason? So you're with Piper? Again?!" I ask. "No no no! Reyna! This is not what it looks like. I-I can explain!" He stuttered.

"Really? Explain to me why you two are in the deep woods in a pretty comfortable tent, while sitting pretty close to each other?!" My eyes were starting to water. How can he do this to me? Why would he do this to me? After everything?! Is this all just about that stupid letter? Was I just a toy?!

"Ok...maybe this is exactly what it looks like, but it's not the truth!" Jason had a pretty panicked expression. I wanted to believe him, though it's obvious. All the signs are there. The worry, the lying, the loss of words...

My vision started to get blurry, but I refused to let a tear drop. Not for him. "I really thought you were better Jason! I had faith in you, I trusted you! But of course no. I simply fell for everything. You played me. You know, I really thought I could love you. I was so close. But not anymore. I'm such an idiot for falling into your trap." I say to him. I want him to feel guilty. Although, it won't amount the same of how much heart break I'm going through right now. I felt a hand land on my shoulder, and i turned around.

"Reyna, this really isn't what it looks like." Annabeth said. Annabeth. She was in this. No wonder she was weird when i told her I was suspicious. She knew about this all along! My best friend!

"You. You knew about this didn't you! You were so nervous when i brought up my suspicion, and now I know why. I can't believe all of you. You were my best friend! Gwen would've never done this to me." I shout at her.

So much rage so much anger. I started having a headache. So many questions. I feel so betrayed. Violated. I feel like a fool!

Annabeth started becoming angry, and I don't even know what she has to be angry about! "Well too bad Reyna! Gwen is dead! You have to deal with it, and move on!"

"How could you say that to me..." I ask with a much softer, but hurt voice. Annabeth realized what she said, and I'm guessing she was about to apologize. Though I didn't want to hear it.

I ran out of the tent as fast as I can, finally letting everything out.

I tripped from a ditch, and landed on my knees. They are probably all bruised and scratched, but I don't care. How could this happen to me? Why did this happen to me? All I've been through my life is good. I always followed the rules, I was pretty well-behaved. So why? Why me? Why do I have to feel this?

* * *

><p><strong>Jason <strong>

She was here. She is mad. She is broken.

"What. Have We. Done?" Piper said. All of us had wide eyes, and jaws dropped.

"Hey, at least things can't get any worse." Dakota said trying to make a bright side out of things. Though, Gwen walked back inside the tent. Of course, we now have to tell the girl who has the worst anger issues, about what just happened.

"Sup guys! Why do you all look like you've seen a ghost?" She asked with crossed arms and a raised eyebrow. We all had nervous laughter, and started rubbing the back of our necks. We all shoved Dakota in the front for him to tell since he is the one who Gwen will get least mad at. Dakota threw us death glares, but then turned to Gwen who also had a death glare.

She raised her eyebrow even further and I think the more impatient she gets, the more angrier she will be later. "Uhh, Reyna may have found the tent, thought Piper is back with Jason, and thought that we were all covering them, and now she probably hates us all..." Dakota explained following a cheeky yet horrible smile.

Gwen's eyes sharpened, and one of her eyes were twitching like crazy.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry if it's a bit rushed. ;3<strong>_


	18. Plan Venus!

_**A/N ~ Before we get along to the story, for those of you who actually read these author notes here some things I would like to inform you of what is going to happen in the future. HH is coming to an end soon, and of course I will be continuing A Relentless Sincerity ASAP. Though, I have two other stories that are for Jeyna, that I might start. **_

_Young Complications **- This is a story of Jason and Reyna's first years at Camp Jupiter. I think it will start up when they are 10 or 11, idk somewhere in that age range. What I'm really excited about this story is that...NO PIPER :DD The reason why I'm happy about this is because putting Piper in between Jason and Reyna has gotten boring for me. Well in their demigod lives at least. So, now I am able to create a new antagonist, and yah.**_

_No Heartstrings Attached **- Alright, so I've been reading The Selection by Kiera Cass and was really inspired to perhaps write this. It's basically the Bachelor. Jason Grace is of course the bachelor, Reyna and 15 (random number) other girls all compete for Jason's hand in marriage, romance or whatever he chooses. Reyna was entered by accident, and does not want to be there though her family insists since her love life has not been quite well. **_

**_Give me your opinion! Are they crappy, are they good, are they meh. Just say what chu think. Feedback is greatly appreciated. That was quite a _****_long note, so anyways...BACK TO HH!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Reyna <strong>

_I'm definitely glad that we're leaving today. I won't have to share a tent with that blithering two-timing...jerk. _

"Reyna! Could you give us a hand with putting away everyone's supplies in the bus?" My teacher asked. I simply nodded and stood in the passing line. You know, for the whole 12th grade, there wasn't that much duffel bags. The person behind me passed me a cooler, and accidentally hit it on my knees.

"Gah!" I say while dropping the cooler. I clutched my knees, took a deep breath, and then tried my best to get back to normal. My fall from yesterday caused my knees to turn all types of shades of black and blue. Luckily, I had some longer pants to conceal these injuries. If Jason saw them he would be bugging me non-stop. He's quite the protective kind of guy. Hm, one of the things I like about him. "Are you okay Reyna?" The student behind me asked. I gave her a thumbs up and then continued the job.

I noticed that the 5 of those goons were all at the end of the line. I got eye contact from Annabeth, who had sad eyes as I had slits. I can't believe she would keep this from me.

"Alright everyone that's it! Let's head inside and get back home!" Another teacher announced.

A crowd around the bus doors soon formed. I pushed my way to the front so I could get a seat of my choice in time. Usually I would wait patiently for everyone else to get in, though not now. I need to be isolated from those 5.

I chose a seat at the very back, and sat on the side closest to the window. I realized there was enough room for one more person, so I lift my legs up and rest them on the remaining space. My hands rummage through my small bag, and grasped onto the earphones. I plugged it inside my iPod shuffle, and began to listen to it's music. My head leans on the window, and I paid attention to the faint reflection it had. In that reflection stood Jason Grace. Even in a low quality glass, I was still able to see the hurt in his eyes as he takes the seat across from me.

His eyes were very interesting to me. Strikingly blue. It's pretty hard to keep eye contact with especially when you're a girl. They are just quite enchanting. Girls always fell for him because of it. As much as I want to pretend that they don't faze me, it's clear that they definitely do. That's the 2nd thing I like about him.

What else do I like about Jason? In the beginning, I've always hated him for his romantic arrogance. How could I have possibly fallen for him?

I turn my head, and look at Jason. He was rubbing the back of his neck like he always does when he gets nervous. I found it as...cute. He's really bad at having poker faces, and it's always a dead giveaway that he has done something whenever he does that movement. To me it's just how do I put it? Attractive? Maybe, though I know there is a better word for it. Oh well.

Jason's head started to turn to me, so I quickly look back out the window. As the bus exits the forest and is finally on asphalt road, I find myself drifting off to a sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Reyna <strong>

"Reyna. Reyyynnaa. Reyna!" A beautiful voice said. My eyes shot open, and I was in an elegant white room. There were chandeliers, expensive fabric curtains, polished floors, and well placed modern furniture. In one chair, there was a lady sitting with perfect posture. "Oh good, you've awoken!" She chirped.

"Am I awake?" I asked with a drowsy voice. I took a seat nearest to the lady, and saw her full appearance. She had some voluminous brown hair, multi-colored eyes, and a very appeasing body.

The lady laughed at my question. "Well of course not dear. You are still dreaming. Oh! Where are my manners? I am Venus! the Roman goddess of love, beauty, fertility and prosperity! I am here to discuss your...romantic attraction." She explained with a seductive voice. Venus? Could this really be her? Nah, I'm just dreaming, though I might as well play along?

"I have no romantic attraction." I answer blankly. Venus laughed once again at my response. What's so funny?

"Well everyone has a romantic attraction. I even know whose yours is! It's Jason Grace of course! Son of Jupit- I mean no one!" She finished with a nervous chuckle. Son of what?

"He was my romantic attraction I guess. Though not anymore. He made a mistake, although I still do like some things about him." Just as I said my last sentence, Venus rushed towards me. Her silky red dress gracefully flowing behind her. "Do tell me what are these so called 'things'."

Hmm I am dreaming. The worst thing that could happen is that I actually say these things aloud. "Umm...well eyes, whenever he rubs the back of his neck when he is nervous. So far that's what I've remembered that I like."

Venus just rolled her eyes and scoffed. She then snapped her fingers, and a large mirror appeared next to her. I looked at my reflection, but then it soon turned to the reflection of Jason. I had a questionable expression turned to Venus. "Look darling, I like you. And as the goddess of love, I do not want you to suffer. Getting this kind of attention is very rare. I can sense some heart break in you. My half-brother likes you and I know you like him too. You may just have forgotten, so I'm here to let's say...enlighten you."

"Hold on. How is Jason your half-brother exactly? I know his dad was named after the god Jupiter, although you two can't be related." I said.

Her eyes quickly widened and her mouth was turned to the shape of 'O' "I have said too much! I must leave. Although, remember Jason just did have his arm around Piper. There is definitely an explanation you need to here. I must go. Ta ta Reyna!" With that, Venus disappeared.

My eyes flutter open, and the bus came to a stop. I looked out the window and saw our school. Oh and I am back to reality. Even though what just happened with Venus is a dream, she said that Jason is her half brother. How? Maybe I'm just going insane."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry that this isn't really entertaining! But we are just prepping for the BIG finale to HH! 5 days <strong>_**_till Prom and Gwen is getting desperate than eva! You shall see how desperate ;)_**


End file.
